


A Light From the Darkness

by Scraleos



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, OC/Canon, OCC Characters, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, personal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scraleos/pseuds/Scraleos
Summary: A young girl is left on Azeroth, with no knowledge of the world around her. She is met by Illidan at Deliverance Point, where he takes her in, promising to look after her while she is here. Many people seem to be after Illidan's newfound friend, her naivete and innocence keeps causing her trouble, as her previous world did not hold this much danger. PLEASE READ NOTES ON FIRST PAGE BEFORE READING.





	1. New to this World

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote while in an abusive relationship, as I'm writing this, I still am in this relationship. This story is something I used as a coping method, so there is a lot of hurt/comfort in this, as I whenever I felt the need to harm myself, I wrote this instead. The character 'Lauren' is literally me, and everything she says and does is how I speak and how I act. I have autism, and that factors in to a lot of the strange mannerisms I have, and the way I speak as well. (But honestly, it makes me, me, and I wouldn't ever want to be different.) There are references to self harm, suicide attempts, and rape. The characters are OOC and I destroy the lore, as a fair warning before you read this, the original filename is 'Self-Insert Cringe Fanfiction' so there's no need to tell me I'm a massive cringelord, I already know it lol. I wanted to publish this because I'm so proud of it, I spend a lot of energy writing this, and even though I'm not a super amazing writer, I still hope you at least find this interesting to read. I'll be releasing chapters every week or so, and if anyone likes it, or I forget to put anything out, just message or comment.

A LIGHT FROM THE DARKNESS

[Art by @Orchikoi on Twitter]

 

 

Chapter 1: New to This World

————————  
She lay there in bed, feeling nothing. The depression and anxiety had been getting worse in the passing days. Feelings and urges to end her life was getting increasingly frequent. Nothing she did made the feeling any better and could do nothing to make it go away. She wished she could be whisked away to another world, another world where she could finally be happy. She closed her eyes, and the sweet embrace of sleep took her.  
————————  
The sound of swords clashing, and the whoosh and spark of magic flung through the battlefield below.  
“At this time, we need a miracle to save Azeroth…” Archmage Khadgar muttered, defeatedly. “The Illidari have been valuable allies, but I am afraid it is too much for us. Ever since the Champion was killed, our armies have lost hope.”  
Illidan shifted uneasily. He thought his Illidari would be enough for this war against the Burning Legion. His loyal demon hunters were getting slaughtered by the minute, and there was naught he could do about it. Azeroth’s own forces were dwindling just as fast, and like Khadgar has said, ever since the death of the Champion, morale has been critically hit.  
“We need a new strategy, this isn’t working anymore. We need a new Champion.” Illidan said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.  
“None of the men we have compare to our dear Champion. While they are trained well, the Burning Legion is simply too powerful.”  
In a small encampment at the Broken Shore, Deliverance Point, they were safe from the attackers. It seemed peaceful, as the area was heavily guarded. The group shared tactics and information to help with the new strategy, but a light appeared in the sky, causing their hearts to skip a beat.  
“What is that?” A nearby soldier exclaimed.  
It grew slightly larger, and a column of light burst from it, not too far from their current position. The pillar of light shined slightly, small sparkles emanating from it.  
“It isn’t fel magic. But I’ve never seen anything like this before. The rest of you stay here. It is quicker if I investigate.” Illidan pumped his wings and took off immediately after.  
————————  
Illidan flew closer to the column of light, and it started to fade away the closer he got. He landed in a small outcrop, the waves crashed against the cliffs below him. He walked to the source of the light, finding an unconscious night elf, looking worse for wear. She looked unwell, and Illidan felt a tinge of pity for her. Not wanting to leave her there, he scooped her up into his arms and flew back to base.  
————————  
“I found this night elf at the column of light. She doesn’t seem to be well.”  
“This is very strange indeed.” Khadgar said, “we must keep a close eye on her. We don’t know if the enemy sent her, she may be an assassin in disguise. We’ll just have to wait until she wakes.”  
As if on cue, the night elf stirred in Illidan’s arms. Her eyes fluttered open, and violent coughs racked her body. She blinked and looked at Illidan with wide, surprised eyes.  
“Wha... What are you?” She gasped for breath as she started coughing again.  
It was a question that caught Illidan off guard. He wasn’t quite sure how to answer. Most people, especially night elves, knew who he was. To be asked what he was struck him as a little strange.  
“I am Illidan, my child. You are safe here.”  
“Illidan...? I’m really tired... could I please sleep somewhere?”  
Archmage Khadgar wasn’t used to this softness Illidan was showing toward this night elf, it was a surreal sight for him. Pushing that aside, he led them both to the small area where soldiers could rest, small cots were dotted around, most of them already full. Illidan delicately placed the night elf in one of the beds and she sighed in relief.  
“Illidan...?” She mumbled, “where am I? You don’t look like a human.”  
“I’m not a human. Why would you think this?”  
“Well, I’m not sure where I am right now, and I don’t know if this is a dream or not either.”  
“This is Azeroth. I am Archmage Khadgar, and you don’t seem to be very familiar with the world, despite being one of its inhabitants. What is your name?”  
“My name...? It’s Lauren.”  
“That’s a very human name for a night elf,” Khadgar said.  
“What do you mean, I am a human.”  
“I’m afraid you’re a night elf, plain as day.”  
Lauren shot up from her sleepy state and looked at her body. It was long, thin, and slightly muscular. Her hands traced over her long ears.  
“What is going on here?” She laughed manically. “You’re telling me I’ve gone from wanting to kill myself to becoming an elf? I don’t know if I died in my sleep or if I’m dreaming, but I’ll take it. I’ll take being an elf.” She smiled excitedly.  
“You speak as if you are obviously not from this world. Yet you seem to have no desire to go back?” Khadgar asked.  
“You bet. I have no reason to go back there.”  
“We have no one to look after you. We are in a war with the Burning Legion and we can’t afford to babysit.”  
Khadgar’s words were harsh on Lauren’s ears. Illidan looked at Khadgar, and then at Lauren.  
“I shall take charge of the little one.” He said.  
“B-but you have the Illidari to lead...! Surely you don’t have time to look after this girl?” Khadgar was baffled by Illidan’s words.  
Lauren’s face was shining at the thought of exploring this new world. She was relieved she didn’t have to be here alone. Although Illidan scared her a little, she felt as if he could be trusted.  
“Thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Illidan, I really can’t thank you enough!”  
“Come with me little one. We shall get you acquainted with this world, and please, don’t call me Mr.”  
————————  
Lauren was still intimidated by Illidan, he was huge compared to her and he looked a lot different to her as well. But she always knew not to judge a book by its cover. Despite this, she stayed very close to him, not wanting to leave his side, she felt safe in his presence. The world around her was loud and busy, lots of different people were bustling about, chatting, shouting orders, and carrying supplies.  
“Illidan?” Lauren asked, looking around again.  
“What is it?”  
“Will you be my friend?”  
Illidan looked at her strangely, he noticed her eyes darting back and forth, at every sound and movement. He could tell she was getting frightened.  
“Yes Lauren. I shall be your friend. You don’t have to worry, I will keep you safe here.”  
She smiled widely.  
“I’m a little bit scared and I wanted someone to talk to.”  
Illidan didn’t think someone could talk for this long. He found it very endearing, he saw something in Lauren that none of the others could see, she obviously wasn’t a regular night elf, and didn’t act like one either. The others seemed to view her as a burden, but Illidan saw potential in her. He couldn’t really tell what sort of potential, but he was sure of it nonetheless.  
Illidan learned quickly that Lauren came from a world with no magic, her face was in awe any time Khadgar used a spell. She also loved the animals that roamed the encampment, various hunters in the area left their pets at the stable, and Illidan took her there after he could see her yearning to see them. He was surprised to see the animals react to her positively, they let her pet them, even the wolves.  
He showed her around the small camp, noticing she was starting to slow down a little, she started to cough more often.  
“Are you all right Lauren?” Illidan asked.  
“I don’t think I feel well...”  
“Come, let me find you some food and water. Maybe you are hungry.”  
Illidan discovered that Lauren was a fussy one when it came to eating. She turned her nose up at some of the finest food given to her, and in the end settled for chunks of melon and cubes of cheese, drinking a lot of water as well. She soon started coughing again, it was slowly getting worse. It was wearing her out, making her tired.  
“I’ll take you to a healer in Val’Sharah in the morning. Come with me and I’ll find you somewhere where you can sleep for the night.”  
Lauren followed Illidan, he led her into a small tent of her own. She lay down as Illidan gave her some blankets. Lauren looked at him nervously.  
“I- Are you going now?”  
“I shall not be far; no harm will come to you here.”  
“P-promise?”  
“I promise Lauren.”  
“Good night Illidan…” Lauren yawned, covering herself with blankets.  
“Sleep well, little one.”


	2. The Past is in the Past

Chapter 2: The Past is in the Past

————————  
Illidan flew Lauren to a place called Val’Sharah. He explained that there was a healer that could help her, and that she should be safe in her hands. Illidan also told her that he needed to go and ask his brother for help, although it looked as if he didn’t like the thought.  
“This is Lorlathil, a small night elf village, near the Grove of Cenarius.” Illidan told her as he landed near a small fountain.  
He guided her to another night elf, and she regarded Lauren with curious eyes. She didn’t seem to fear Illidan, despite his size and looks.  
“This is Lauren. She is in my care and needs healing. Please take care of her while I visit my brother. I’ll be back soon.” Illidan said to her.  
“My dear, please follow me.” The night elf took Lauren’s hand and guided her away from Illidan.  
She felt a little anxious to leave him since he was the first person to find her in this new land. She led Lauren to a small wooden house, and inside were plants of all different colours and shapes. Mortar and pestles were scattered around the tables, as well as empty glass bottles, and glass bottles full of colourful liquids.  
“Sit here, my child. Illidan has told me what has happened and was right to bring you to me. I am the healer, Leila Swiftlight.” Leila smiled as she started grinding up herbs. “While I start making a potion for your ailments, why don’t you take a walk around the village. Come back when you’re ready, but don’t stray too far! Illidan would have my head for losing you.”  
Lauren said her thanks and exited the small house. Now that she had time to take in her surroundings, the village of Lorlathil was a beautiful sight. The sun shone through the leaves of the lush green trees, and sunbeams made their through, lighting up the village. Wooden houses were dotted around, as were small huts and arches. There were many animals hopping around the village, they didn’t seem to fear the people strolling around.  
“Welcome to Lorlathil, I haven’t seen you around here before.” An old looking night elf walked up to her, patting the seat next to him.  
“I came here with Illidan, he said he has to see his brother.”  
“Hmm... what do you know about Illidan Stormrage?” He asked.  
“Not a lot... I mean he saved me, and he brought me to Leila, who said she’s gonna make a potion for me because I wasn’t well when I woke up.”  
“Illidan Stormrage has caused much anguish for our race. He and his twin brother were born in this very village. let me tell you a story.”  
The old night elf went on to tell the story of Illidan and Malfurion’s past. Lauren didn’t think that it was fair that Illidan got punished for what he thought was right.  
“So Illidan’s brother is still angry at him, even though Illidan joined to Legion to save everyone? Then why does everyone hate him so much! I mean, he was his brother, and he meant well! And to be locked up for thousands of years, that’s just barbaric! It’s just unfair!”  
Lauren was getting visibly annoyed by this and stormed off. She followed the path down the village and went for a walk to let off some steam, she hated it when people were unfair to others. She admitted that she felt some attachment to Illidan ever since she woke up in his arms. Who wouldn’t after being treated like gold? She noticed even now that Archmage Khadgar was being cautious around him.  
“Ugh!” She grunted in frustration.  
Lauren kept following the path, and the forest got increasingly dense and lush as she continued down it. She eventually came to a beautiful grove, and the shallow water shined in the sunlight. There was a large, horned figure in the middle of the grove, but Lauren was more interested in the water. She walked through it and crouched to touch it, smiling as she felt the water touch her skin. She didn’t notice the large figure walk up to her.  
“What are you doing in the Grove of Cenarius? You do not seem to be a Druid.”  
“I’m Lauren! I accidentally walked down here from Lorlathil. I got mad, so I needed some time to steam off.”  
“Ah well, I hope you are well now. I am Malfurion Stormrage, and as I said this is the Grove of Cenarius.”  
Lauren’s eyes twitched. Malfurion gave her a strange look.  
“You’re Malfurion Stormrage? You’re Illidan’s brother? The person who caused him such anguish and pain for doing what he thought was right?!”  
Lauren practically screamed at Malfurion, she wanted to stand up for Illidan. For a minute or two, he was stunned. The druids who were there didn’t know what to do. Halfway through Lauren’s tirade, Malfurion bellowed:  
“ENOUGH. You know nothing of my past! You know little of the things he has done to my, no, our people!”  
“You betrayed him!” She started coughing.  
Malfurion was about to shout at her again, but Lauren was coughing violently at this point, and fell to her knees.  
“You do not seem to be one of the Illidari. You don’t even seem to have a class of your own yet. Why do you defend him so?”  
“He... He’s my friend…”  
Malfurion could hear someone shouting in the distance. A figure ran towards the grove, looking upset. It was Leila.  
“LAUREN! Where are you!?” She shouted, worry laced in her voice.  
“Over here, my dear Leila. Lauren is with me.”  
“Oh, thank Elune! This is my fault, I told her to explore the village while I made her a healing tonic...”  
Lauren tried to say that she was sorry, but started violently coughing again, and burst out crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“Come on now, it’s not your fault.” Leila took Lauren and hugged her tightly.  
“Where did this night elf come from Leila? I sense something different about her.”  
Still crying and coughing, Lauren suddenly coughed up a small amount of blood and looked at Leila with wide, watery eyes. She fainted without warning and Malfurion caught her before she hit the ground.  
“I’m not sure if it is my place to tell you. I’m sure Illidan will tell you the details.”  
As if on cue, Illidan entered the grove, and his face fell when he saw Lauren, her front covered in blood, and unconscious in his brother's arms.  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?” Illidan demanded, running up to them.  
“My brother I have done naught, Leila is here to take her back to the village.”  
“Why is she here in the first place? She should be in bed!”  
“Illidan, it is my fault... I told her to explore the village while I made something to make her well again, but someone upset her, and she ran out of the village.”  
Illidan’s expression softened. He gently took Lauren’s limp form from Malfurion.  
“It is not your fault Leila. Lauren is different to us, she was not originally a night elf, but fates made it so that she is here on Azeroth. She has not told me the full details of her previous life, but she is a good person. Brother, I apologize for assuming the blame earlier.”  
“Think nothing of it Illidan. Honestly, I was getting angry before she took a turn for the worse. She started screaming at me for the things I did to you in the past. She seems to truly hold you high in her regards.”  
“I will make sure she comes back here to apologize to you. There was no reason for her to come and cause you trouble. I did come here to talk to you, but I must get Lauren and Leila back to the village as fast as possible.”  
————————  
“Ugh... what happened...?” Lauren grunted, opening her eyes.  
Illidan and Leila sat next to her, not looking impressed.  
“Heh. Um...” Lauren smiled awkwardly.  
“What you did was unacceptable, to worry Leila like that was unneeded. Not to mention your little tirade with my brother? Little one, I am passed all this now and wish for it to be unmentioned. The past is in the past. Now that Leila has cured you, you are to give Malfurion an apology.”  
“I’m sorry...” she sniffed, tearing up, “I never meant to cause anyone any trouble, honestly! Where I originally came from, I had something wrong with me, and it makes me say and do things that might be a little strange to some people. I can’t help it a lot of the time...”  
“It’s okay, little one. It just means I’ll have to keep an extra eye on you since there are a lot of bad creatures and demons in this world. I don’t want them to take advantage of you.”  
Leila had never seen Illidan be this soft and kind to anyone. Not even Tyrande.  
“I’m sorry Leila. You told me not to do something and I did it. Even though you had my best interests at heart I still disobeyed you, and I truly am sorry.”  
“Lauren, you needn’t worry.” Leila smiled at her.  
Illidan led Lauren outside, and waiting not far away was Malfurion and another night elf was beside him. She looked extremely powerful and regal. Some of the village inhabitants crowded around the two, but they made way for Lauren and Illidan. She suddenly felt very small and scared now that she had come to her senses and calmed down. Lauren looked at the floor and turned to Illidan. He simply twirled her around and pushed her gently towards his brother. Everyone was watching her, and it made her feel more nervous than she should have. Lauren swallowed her fear and held up her head.  
“I’m sorry I shouted at you! I didn’t mean it! Well, I did a little bit, but Illidan told me that he doesn’t want to argue with you anymore.” She nodded as she finished her apology. She looked back at Illidan as if for approval, and he smiled softly.  
“My dear, I accept your apology. I’m also glad to see you looking better than our last meeting.”  
“Thank you! Leila healed me with her potions.”  
“I am glad we have such a talented healer in our village.” Malfurion smiled. “I’d also like you to meet my wife, Tyrande Whisperwind.”  
“You’re really pretty.”  
“Thank you, Lauren. You seem different, but in a positive way. I like that you are outspoken, and you were very brave to scream at my husband like that.” She laughed a little and Lauren blushed. “I am the leader of the night elves, and if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know.”  
“Yes! We shall have to take you to visit Darnassus soon. It truly is a beautiful place, and you’ll learn a lot about our people. Any friend of my brother, is a friend of mine.” Malfurion added.  
Illidan was surprised by Malfurion’s accepting nature of him, and Lauren smiled excitedly at the prospect of visiting new places. But she wanted to stay with Illidan for now.  
“Come, little one.” Illidan walked up to Lauren. “We go to Azsuna, my Illidari need direction.”  
Illidan took her up into his arms and climbed into the air, his mighty wings pushing them upwards. Lauren waved goodbye to everyone as she and Illidan flew up towards the sky.


	3. Felarya

Chapter 3: Felarya

————————  
They soon arrived at an Illidari camp Azsuna, and the demon hunters immediately stood up straight to greet Illidan. An elf walked up to Illidan and bowed.  
“My Lord. We are slowly pushing back the demons, but we require backup from Azeroth’s armies.”  
The elf wasn’t a night elf, she didn’t seem to take much notice of Lauren anyway. The people around here looked similar to Illidan, but no one was of his stature. He gently put Lauren down, and she ran off to the felbats, and started asking the Flight Master about them. Illidan took charge of a small force of Illidari and told them to stay put. He walked up to Lauren, who was in the process of making friends with a large felbat.  
“I’ve told my soldiers to watch over you, so please don’t do anything rash while I’m gone. They need my help, and I may be gone for most of the day. I’ve put Felarya in charge of seeing to you.”  
“Don’t get hurt, and come back safe, okay?”  
Illidan smirked a little. No one had really cared for his welfare before. He found it hard to believe someone cared.  
“I promise I shall come back in one piece, my little one. Don’t go wandering around here, as demons are not far. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
Lauren smiled at him. But as she watched him leave with a group of Illidari, she felt something tug at her chest. She tried to keep herself occupied by petting the felbats and playing with the felsabers. As she was fussing with one of the felsabers, someone walked up to her. She scowled slightly, her lips curled into a slight snarl.  
“Lord Illidan has put me in charge of you. I am Felarya, and you shall do as I say. Stop playing with the felsabers, they aren’t domestic kittens.” She said harshly.  
Lauren stopped what she was doing and looked at Felarya. Her skin was much lighter, vibrant red hair flowed past her shoulders, and her ears sat differently, they pointed upwards.   
“You’re not a night elf, what are you?”  
Felarya’s face scrunched up, she didn’t look very pleased.  
“Is there something wrong with you? I’m a blood elf. How can you be so blunt with people you’ve just met? It’s incredibly rude.”  
Lauren shrank back, not realizing she had said something wrong.  
“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, “I’m new here, Illidan is still teaching me how this world works...”  
“That’s LORD Illidan to you. I shall never know why he has taken to such a scrawny elf such as yourself. Now follow me. You are to sit in the supply tents while I do some work. You are not to move from there until I say so, or you will be punished. Am I clear?”  
“Y-yes.” Lauren squeaked, tears welling up in her shining eyes.  
“Stop crying and sit down there. I don’t want to hear a peep from you. Or I shall get Lord Illidan punish you personally.”  
“He would never punish me! He’s my friend!”  
“Friend? Ha! He’s using you for something. That’s the way he’s always been. If an Illidari is out of line, he sees to their punishment himself...”  
“You’re mean! I’m gonna tell Illidan you were mean to me and he’ll shout at you!”  
“Not likely, child.”  
Before Lauren could run, an unseen force gripped her. She couldn’t speak either. Fear took her body and she started to struggle and squirm.   
“Now stay still and quiet like a good child.”  
Anger stirred in Lauren’s heart as Felarya walked away, keeping her from sight behind large boxes and supplies, so that no one else could find her. Whatever magic was keeping Lauren bound, was not letting up.   
————————  
After what seemed like hours, Lauren still hadn’t calmed down. Fresh tears filled her eyes, as she finally stopped struggling against the magic. She heard footprints nearby and her heart lifted, but it was only the felsaber that she had been playing with earlier. He came up to her and she smiled for the company. He leaned down towards her and touched her forehead with his snout. Lauren gasped for air as the magic that bound her was broken. She hugged the felsaber, grateful for his aid, and ran as fast as she could away from the Illidari camp. No one took notice of her as she ran toward the rolling green hills.  
————————  
After running until she could see the camp no more, Lauren finally stopped to catch her breath. Did Illidan not care for her? Why would he want to punish her? The questions burned in her mind, but her thoughts were cut short as a piercing cry filled her ears. Lauren ran to the source and saw a lone hippogryph being attacked by a strange looking dog creature, brown in colour, slick black tentacles coming from its skull head.   
“Leave him alone!” Lauren shouted.  
She grabbed a large branch and ran in front of the hippogryph. The strange dog lashed out at her, cutting her leg, but she kept hitting it with the branch and eventually, it ran away. More concerned with the hippogryph than herself, she looked at him for injuries. He was more than willing to let her help him. Lauren found a wound on his front leg and ripped some fabric from her sleeve to cover it up. She tied it up as neatly as she could, hoping it would help.  
“There! Good as new! I hope you feel better now.”  
The hippogryph peeped in approval and nuzzled her with his beak.  
“I’m Lauren. I’m new here, and I’m a little bit scared.” She sat down and the hippogryph curled up to her as if to listen. “I’m not from this world, but I prefer it to my own. But someone really scared me, I don’t want to go back but I miss Illidan already... I’ve grown too attached to him and now I worry I may have gone too far, Felarya says he punishes people who disobey him, and I’ve run away from the camp, the one thing he asked me not to do.”  
The hippogryph looked at her with silent eyes. But this comforted Lauren. Just having someone to listen to her woes was enough.  
“I’m worried Illidan doesn’t like me, and he’s just pretending to be nice. But every time I speak with him, every time I see him, I feel happy. I feel so grateful that he wanted to help me. I feel so special when he calls me ‘little one’.” Lauren smiled at the hippogryph. She took little notice of the wound in her own leg, however, and the strange green colour it was becoming.  
————————  
Illidan staggered back to the Illidari camp, exhausted after a long day. In a small corner of his mind, he was looking forward to seeing Lauren, and how she had gotten along with his loyal soldiers, but she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He expected her to be chatting up a storm with one of the Illidari or fussing with the animals. But he couldn’t see her at all.  
“Felarya!” He shouted, and she came to his side in seconds, “where is Lauren? Did I not put you in charge of her?”  
“My Lord, she refused to listen to me and ran away from the camp of her own accord. I told her that you would be unhapp, but no one could catch up with her.”  
Illidan sighed.  
“Something must have happened to scare her. She wouldn’t run away like this otherwise. I shall be back, Felarya. I must find her.”  
“My Lord, why do you waste our resources on this night elf? She isn’t a demon hunter, and she can’t fight for us either.”  
“That is none of your concern Felarya. I told you to watch over Lauren and you failed. I shall have words with you later.”  
Illidan went to take off, but he saw something speeding towards the camp. It wasn’t a demon, it was a wild hippogryph. There was someone on its back. The Illidari went to attack, but Illidan halted them just in time. A limp figure lifted herself from the hippogryph, she had trouble walking, and Illidan’s heart skipped a beat as he ran to Lauren’s aid. She collapsed on the ground before Illidan could get to her. He leaned down to gently cradle her in his arms.  
“Lauren, what happened to you?”  
“I’m sorry Illidan, I’m sorry I ran away, I’m so sorry I disobeyed you, please don’t punish me!”  
“Why would you ever think that I would punish you? I would never do such a thing! Someone get me a healer immediately! Where did this wound on your leg come from?”  
“There was a weird-lookin' dog attacking my new friend and I ran in to help him...” her head lolled to the side and she had trouble speaking. “I tr-ied to hi-t it, and I ma-de it go way.”  
“You fought a demon? All by yourself? A fel stalker... I need a healer NOW; this wound is getting infected by fel!”  
The healer got to Illidan and he allowed him to slather a mixture of herbs and creams on her wound. He could tell it must have been uncomfortable for her as she winced as it was being rubbed into her skin.   
“I—‘m sorrrrey Illlidan,” Her words slurred as foam came from her mouth.  
“Shush, my little one, I’ll have no more apologies from you. You’ll be okay, I promise.”  
Lauren tried to turn over in Illidan’s arms to comfort herself, trying her best to embrace him in her feverish state. He held her close, telling her that she will be cared for.  
Felarya watched from afar. This was her fault and she knew it. She knew that Lauren wouldn’t say anything, she would make sure of it. The way Illidan treated this common night elf made her sick. She tried to get near to them, but the hippogryph that accompanied Lauren made himself known when she got near. He bristled up his feathers and blocked her from Lauren, screeching loudly.  
“Plea-se don’t hur-t hip—-gryph, he save m-e.”  
Illidan knew well that when a hippogryph chooses a master, it is unwise to take him away from her. It is an honor in night elf culture to be chosen by a hippogryph as its master. It meant they had a true and good heart, and their souls became bound as one.   
“I want Lauren to be looked after around the clock. If her condition changes, I am to know immediately.”  
Illidan gently carried her to the first aid tent and laid her down on one of the cots. The hippogryph followed them in and rested his head on Lauren protectively. She was unconscious now, and Illidan wondered what she did to have such bad luck. To be brought to a world where war rages, to be so utterly defenseless and naïve. He would make sure she will stay safe.  
The battlefield is too dangerous for her, he may have to leave her with Leila until things calm down. He didn’t want to be responsible for any of her injuries, or Goddess forbid her death. Illidan had no idea why he was so attached to her. Was it her innocence and her kindness? He did not know; all he did know, is that he would dedicate himself to protecting her, and after this, teaching her about Azeroth. He intended to take her to different lands, different cities, even to places he had not yet visited.   
————————  
Healers had been caring for Lauren around the clock. The wound wasn’t life-threatening, but the infection was. She lay in bed, her hippogryph never far away. Illidan came in every now and again to check up on her personally, hopeful that the infection was being treated.  
It was late at night, and only a few Illidari were awake, guarding the camp. Illidan was also awake, but he was trying to rest up and save his energy for the next day, he couldn’t afford to sleep. Lauren and her hippogryph were safe in the first aid tent. A shadowy figure sneaked nearby.  
“One swift cut is all it will take...” the figure whispered under her breath, as she quietly entered tent.  
A small dagger glinted in the moonlight. The dark figure unsheathed it and tiptoed closer to Lauren, careful not to wake the hippogryph who was sleeping soundly next to her. She lifted the dagger to Lauren’s throat, but her moment never came. A blinding screech deafened her, as she was slammed to the ground. The hippogryph used his talons to dig into her flesh, causing her skin to ooze with blood. She was about to blast the hippogryph to smithereens, but it was too late. Illidan burst into the tent, looking at her and the hippogryph.  
“HOW DARE YOU!” He bellowed, “Felarya, you were one of my most trusted soldiers! Have you turned to the Legion?”  
“No, my Lord, I only serve you! This night elf is holding you back, and I'm just doing what I think is right for you!”  
“Killing an innocent is something an Illidari or myself would NEVER do. Your punishment is banishment. I never want to see your face again.”  
The hippogryph released her, and she ran from the tent, far away, Illidan hoped. He could not believe one of his own soldiers conspired against him. That strengthened his idea to send Lauren back to Val’Sharah. She would be much safer there, with more people to look out for her. But he would miss her terribly. He decided to wait until morning to take her back to Leila. She was someone he trusted, she was kind and patient.


	4. Leila’s Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self harm and suicide mention in this chapter

Chapter 4: Leila’s Apprentice

————————  
Morning finally came, the sun had risen in the sky, and Lauren was still unconscious. It made it easier to take her back, as she would probably kick up a fuss about being left alone. But Illidan knew that Leila would take good care of her.  
After telling the hippogryph his plan, they both set off to Val’Sharah, the large beast following close behind Illidan. Not long after, they landed in Lorlathil, and Illidan brought Lauren to Leila’s cottage.  
“Leila, I must speak with you, I’m afraid I must ask a big favour from you.”  
“You know Illidan, I was expecting this. She’s too fragile to be out on the frontlines with you. Because you’re an old friend, and I like Lauren, I’ll be glad to look after her. You shouldn’t have taken her there Illidan, no matter how much you care for her.”  
Illidan wasn’t expecting to get lectured, even though he agreed with her.  
“I’m sorry Leila, I should have realized sooner. Please take good care of her, and I hope you don’t mind another plus one?” Illidan moved aside for the hippogryph.  
“A hippogryph? You’re telling me Lauren has bonded with a wild hippogryph?”  
“It was a surprise to me as well. He saved her from certain death, twice. In such a small space of time.”  
“It is a good thing she is so pure-hearted. Although I sense that her innocence and trusting nature will be her downfall.”  
“I will do all I can to protect Lauren. Please tell her I will be back in a few weeks, my Illidari have grown unruly and need to be reminded that I am their leader.”  
“I will watch over her. Please stay safe, as I don’t know what Lauren would do without you. She has grown very attached to you, Illidan Stormrage.”  
“I’ve grown fond of the little one as well. I must leave before she wakes. I have a feeling she will not be pleased that I’m leaving her here alone.”  
————————  
Lauren awoke with a start. She immediately realized she wasn’t at the Illidari camp anymore. She was greeted with a face full of feathers when the hippogryph she’d helped scrambled next to her, gently nuzzling her with his beak. She smiled, returning his affection.  
Lauren got up and noticed her leg was freshly bandaged. It hurt to stand on, but she could still walk on it fine. She couldn’t remember much after rushing back to the Illidari camp, but she remembered Illidan fretting over her. She smiled and blushed a little.  
Holding onto her hippogryph for support, she walked out of the bedroom and into the main living area. She realized this was Leila’s home.  
“I see that you are finally awake. How is your leg doing?” Leila asked her, making Lauren jump.  
“It’s a lot better, but it still hurts a little.”  
“You need to be more careful. If you had died, Illidan would have been heartbroken.”  
Lauren felt bad. She didn’t want to upset anyone, but it just kept happening.  
“Where is Illidan? I need to apologize for running off. I also need to tell him about why I ran off.”  
“Illidan has gone back to Azsuna for now, he wants you to stay here with me for the time being, as you are too inexperienced for the front lines.”  
“He’s gone...? But I’ll miss him.”  
“Do not worry, my child. Sit with me and tell me what happened. I shall relay any important information back to Illidan.”  
Lauren took a seat next to Leila and explained what had happened to her while she was at the Illidari camp. She told her about how Felarya had bound her with magic, and how she escaped.  
“You no longer have to worry about Felarya my child, Illidan has banished her from his ranks. While you were unconscious she attempted to assassinate you, but I was told your hippogryph saved your life.”  
Lauren looked at her feathered friend and wrapped her arms around his fluffy neck, grateful for his help.  
“You are very honored to have befriended a hippogryph Lauren. In night elf culture, it’s a very significant bond.”  
“Really? I helped him out when a demon was attacking him. That’s how I got the cut on my leg.”  
“You faced a demon? With no weapons or magic of your own?”  
“I took a big branch off the floor and started hitting him with it.”  
“By Elune, Lauren, you truly are a special one.” Leila chuckled, “No sane person would have done what you have. You truly are pure of heart.”  
————————  
Lauren was outside the village, laying down on the grass with her hippogryph.  
“Hmm... it must be annoying for people to keep calling you ‘The hippogryph’, huh?” Lauren said. “Is it okay if I gave you a name?”  
The hippogryph looked at her, as if expecting something.  
“I was thinking about Zephyr. Do you like that name?”  
He nodded and peeped at Lauren.  
“Come on then, let’s go back to the village. I want to ask Leila something.”  
Lauren climbed onto Zephyr’s back and they flew back to the village together. She held on tight to his feathers, still getting the hang of riding him. They landed in front of Leila’s house, and Lauren let herself in while Zephyr waited outside. The house wasn’t really big enough for a hippogryph to walk around in. Leila was sitting at her desk, reading a book.  
“Leila? Is it all right if I ask you something?”  
“Of course, do you need anything?”  
“I was hoping you could teach me some healing things. Like what plants are good for making potions. I don’t want to hang around doing nothing while Illidan fights hordes of demons.”  
Leila’s face lit up at the prospect of teaching Lauren.  
“Yes, my child! Nothing would please me more than to share my knowledge with you.”  
————————  
It had been two weeks now. Illidan was missing Lauren by the day. His Illidari have been dealt with, and they were again his loyal soldiers, he fought alongside them. He would stay another week or two to train them a little more. He hadn’t heard anything from Lorlathil, hoping that was a good thing, and that Lauren hasn’t gotten into any trouble.  
He knew that Leila would take excellent care of her. She was very much like a mother figure, even when they were young. It made him smile to think back to his distant childhood.  
————————  
It had almost been a month now, and Lauren was starting to shut herself in the bedroom and lay in bed all day. Leila was starting to get worried about her.  
“Lauren, my dear, why don’t you come outside with me today? We’ll pick out something nice for dinner. We’ll go with Zephyr as well, he misses you.”  
Leila could here Lauren sniff loudly in the bedroom. She couldn’t stand to see anyone upset, especially not Lauren. Leila slowly opened the door to find Lauren under the covers crying.  
“My dear child, please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t like to see you like this.”  
“I’m sorry Leila,” she sniffed loudly, “I’m really sorry.”  
“There’s no need to be sorry. Can you come out from underneath the covers?”  
Lauren poked out her head but would come out no further. Leila could sense that Lauren felt guilty about something, and her eyes darted around the room, she tried to make it not look obvious. A dagger lay on the floor, a thin smear of blood stained the silver blade.  
“I want you to come out of the covers. All of you.” Leila asked sternly.  
Lauren disobeyed, and it wasn’t like her. She was an obedient person wanting to make others around her happy, and she was always eager to help. Instead of pushing her, Leila sat next to Lauren and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
“Please tell me what’s wrong Lauren, I don’t want you to be like this.”  
“I-I-” Lauren tried to speak, but sobs racked her body.  
“Take your time, we don’t have to rush.”  
“Back in my world, I had depression... I wanted to take my own life, but I never had the guts to do it. I was granted a second life here on Azeroth, I’ve met amazing people that care about me, despite the strange way I talk and act... but for the past few days, I’ve realized Illidan has just left me here with you because he doesn’t like me anymore! I’m just a burden! Every time I’m with him, I get hurt or I do something wrong!”  
“I can tell you now my child, you have done nothing wrong. I have told Illidan that he should know better than to take you to the front lines of the Burning Legion. You aren’t a soldier of war, you are a kind and loving night elf, with the purest of hearts.” Leila brought her hand up to Lauren’s face and smiled.  
She threw herself at Leila in a tight embrace. Grateful for her advice and company over the past few weeks.  
“I want you to show me where you’ve hurt yourself.”  
Lauren hesitated but showed the cuts on her arms. They weren’t deep, but they broke Leila’s heart.  
“Let’s get you healed up and we’ll go outside, yes?”  
Lauren smiled sadly and got up with Leila. They walked out after putting some soothing salve and bandages on her arms, and Zephyr happily greeted Lauren, grateful to see her.  
————————  
As Leila and Lauren were shopping, Zephyr occasionally helping to pick something out, they all heard something large land in the middle of the village. Lauren swung around and dropped everything she was holding.  
————————  
Illidan was glad he was coming to get Lauren. He had missed her company immensely and looked forward to seeing her again. He was finished training the small troupe of Illidari in Azsuna and decided to take a small break. He was going to surprise Lauren with a trip to Dalaran, he was sure she would love all the shops and sights there, and he had to meet up with Khadgar to discuss their plan on the Broken Shore. Lorlathil finally grew closer, and he landed near the fountain, in the middle of the village.  
————————  
“ILLIDAN!”  
Lauren ran faster than she thought she could toward Illidan and she threw her arms around him.  
“I missed you too, little one. I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”  
“I thought you had forgotten about me!” Tears threatened to fall again as she looked up to Illidan.  
“Oh, little one... after all you’ve been through, I’d never forget you.”  
Lauren smiled from ear to ear. Leila and Zephyr walked up to them, she looked relieved.  
“I’m am glad you have returned Illidan, your absence has caused Lauren’s heart much grief.”  
Illidan lost his composure for a split second but didn’t want to upset Lauren any further.  
“Let’s go home. We have much to discuss.” Illidan said.  
For some reason, it surprised Lauren that Illidan had a house. Compared to most of the small houses here, he was too big to fit comfortably in one of them. But the small group followed Illidan, and not far from the village, a much larger house came into view. The house was incorporated into a large tree, the trunk and branches were warped into small rooms, and there were small windows looking out from them, there was also a balcony coming from one of the bedrooms.  
“Come in and make yourself at home.” Illidan smiled.  
The house was full to the brim with books and small trinkets. Expensive looking furniture filled the rooms, as well as the huge bookcases that were even taller than Illidan.  
“Illidan is it okay if I go to bed? I’m really tired.” Lauren asked.  
“Just go upstairs little one, choose whichever bed you want.”  
“Is Zephyr allowed in with me?”  
“I assume you’ve named your hippogryph Zephyr. What a fitting name it is. Of course, he is allowed in my home.”  
Lauren ran upstairs, and Zephyr wasn’t far behind her. Now that Lauren was upstairs and out of earshot, Illidan and Leila sat down together in the living area.  
“I hope Lauren wasn’t too much of a handful for you, my old friend.”  
“No Illidan, she is a true pleasure to be around. Lauren is a cheerful and helpful companion. She’s even asked me to teach her about herbalism and alchemy. She’s getting on well with her studies.”  
“It makes me happy to know she’s fitting in so well in Azeroth. I was worried she would be helpless.”  
“She is no warrior Illidan. She has courage, but she is no warrior. She went on to tell me why she ran away from the Illidari camp as well, and I don’t think you’re going to like what happened.”  
Leila went on to explain what Felarya had said and done to Lauren, and how she had met Zephyr. Although Illidan didn’t look pleased when he had learned what Felarya had done, he smiled when he heard about Lauren finding Zephyr.  
“Lauren told me she ran up to the demon and started hitting it with a branch she had found on the ground!” Leila giggled. “She truly is a special girl. She does what she wants, whether it puts her in danger or not.”  
“I’m planning on taking her to Dalaran tomorrow, as I need to talk to Khadgar.”  
“I’m sure she will love Dalaran! Be careful though! Every time we go shopping in the village, she seems to eye up the most expensive things...”  
“I shall take note of that.” Illidan chuckled.  
“Well Illidan, I must be off. You must pay heed to Lauren as she isn’t feeling the best. She had convinced herself that you had abandoned her and locked herself in the bedroom for days.”  
After Leila had left, Illidan retreated upstairs himself. It had been a very long time since he had gotten any proper sleep, especially in his own bed. Before he retired to his room, he went to check up on Lauren. She was in one of the guest rooms, and she had, of course, picked the one with the biggest beds. He smiled to see her sleeping with Zephyr together. They truly seemed inseparable. Satisfied that they were both safe, he retreated to his own room.  
————————  
Illidan awoke, feeling refreshed. He longed to stay in the rare comfort of his own bed, but he had work to do. He went to check up on Lauren and Zephyr, but found the room empty. He walked in and searched the room to find nothing. He panicked for a moment but then heard whinnying outside the window. He looked outside and saw Lauren and Zephyr, unharmed, playing with a Wild Dreamrunner. He left the house to meet Lauren outside. As he approached, the creature ran away.  
“No! Come back! Oh! Hello Illidan, I’m sorry I came outside but I just had to meet that unicorn! He was such fun to play with!”  
“That was a Wild Dreamrunner, they are well attuned to The Emerald Dream. Come little one. I wish to take you to Dalaran. I must meet with the Archmage, and I plan to show you around.”  
“What’s Dalaran?”  
“It’s a city of magic that floats in the sky. It is well populated by all races of Azeroth and you should be safe there while I am absent. There are many guards, so you shall be well protected.”  
————————


	5. The City of Dalaran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of suicide and self harm

Chapter 5: The City of Dalaran

————————  
Zephyr and Lauren landed next to Illidan on a large circular platform. Zephyr wasn’t used to this many people at once, and stood close to Lauren. She tried to calm him down by gently patting his head. Lauren hid behind Illidan as a guard ran up to them.  
“Sir, the Archmage is waiting for you at the Violet Citadel, shall I escort you?”  
“Not now, I wish to show my friend here the sights of Dalaran. We shouldn’t be long.”  
“Of course. I shall notify the Archmage.”  
The guard went toward Zephyr, but Lauren ran in front of him protectively.  
“I’m sorry miss, no mounts are to be brought into Dalaran. I was going to stable him at your sleeping quarters.”  
Lauren looked at Illidan, she didn’t want to leave Zephyr alone. She lay her arm over his back, hugging him slightly.  
“I promise you little one, Zephyr shall be treated like royalty. If not, they will have me to answer to.”   
Illidan shot a glare at the guard.  
“Of course, sir!! This hippogryph will be treated with the utmost care!”  
“You shall unless you want this young night elf to be heartbroken?”  
The guard gulped and shook his head.  
“Then we shall be off. Come now Lauren, we don’t have long before I must leave. I wish to spend it with you.”  
Lauren gleefully skipped off behind Illidan, excited to see the city.  
————————  
Illidan had first shown her a patisserie that specialized in night elf delicacies. She was having a hard time deciding what she wanted. The shopkeeper looked very intimidated by Illidan, but kept smiling as Lauren took her time choosing what she wanted. The display was filled to the brim with large and colourful desserts.  
“... Can I have that one please!” She pointed at the pink slice of cake in the display stand.  
The shopkeeper handed Lauren a small bag with her cake inside, Illidan paid for it and they walked out together.  
“Didn’t you want anything?” Lauren asked, eating the cake messily.  
“I’ve never been one for sweet things.”  
“That’s too bad, I really like desserts!”  
They walked around Dalaran, and Lauren noticed a lot of people flinching at Illidan or giving him strange looks. Even the guards. They both sat down near a fountain, and Lauren started chatting away to Illidan.  
“Why do people always look so scared of you Illidan? You’re not scary.”  
Illidan sighed and gave Lauren a sad smile.  
“You may not find me scary, little one, but others do. I am part demon after all.”  
“Well you don’t act like it. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. You helped me when no one else would and for that, I’m grateful. I’m really happy that you’re my friend and that you’re looking after me.”  
“Not a lot of people know me like you do. There are a handful of others that think of me as their friend.”  
“I’m glad I’m your friend.”  
Lauren was too pure. She said what she was feeling and didn’t care if it was embarrassing or not. Illidan liked that. He couldn’t stand people who lied to make other people happy.  
“You speak your mind so freely, little one. It is something that others cannot do so easily.”  
“I don’t really do it on purpose. I don’t think about what I say a lot of the time, which I guess can be a bad thing sometimes.”  
“Come on, I have time to show you one more shop. Where would you like to go?”  
“Ohhh! I want to go to that toy shop!”  
It really didn’t surprise Illidan. He smiled and walked her to the store. The clerk wasn’t expecting Illidan and visibly jumped. Lauren ran in after him and seconds later she loudly gasped, throwing Illidan off guard, thinking there was something wrong. It was the opposite in fact. Lauren slowly walked up to a gryphon plush, and she picked it up like it was a diamond in a lost tomb. Illidan walked up to the counter.  
“How much is the gryphon toy?” He asked.  
The clerk fumbled for a moment as if he didn’t know what to say.  
“It’s three hundred gold, sir!” He squeaked.  
“Three hundred? For such a small toy?”  
“I’m sorry sir, it’s a limited-edition Alliance Gryphon plush, to commemorate the crowning of King Anduin! Only 100 were made!”  
Illidan looked at Lauren, and she was in love with it. He couldn’t let her walk out of this store without that toy.  
“Fine,” Illidan said defeatedly, handing the clerk three hundred gold.   
“Thank you, sir!”  
He walked up to Lauren, who was still impressed by the plush animal.  
“I have to go now, Lauren, stay out of trouble, okay? Take the gryphon and keep him safe for me as well.”  
Lauren’s eyes lit up like the stars in the night sky.  
“You got me the gryphon?! How did you know I wanted him!”  
“I had a hunch.” Illidan smiled. “Now don’t forget, when you’re finished wandering, I’ll be at the Violet Citadel. It’s the biggest tower in Dalaran okay? I’ve let the guards know to let you through.”  
“Okay, I won’t be long!”  
“Alright little one, you enjoy yourself. Don’t be too late.”  
Illidan handed her some gold to spend on whatever she wanted, and Lauren happily skipped off into the crowded streets. He hoped she would be okay, but the place was full of guards, and there were no demons or monsters here. She should be fine.  
————————  
Lauren sat happily on a bench, eating more sweets. She had spent her money on a messenger bag for herself (it had little dragon whelps sewn into it), since she didn’t really have any pockets, a small supply of plants and herbs, more confectionary, and some glass vials to make potions with. She still had a sizeable amount of gold left, Illidan had given her quite a bit. But she thought she’d keep some, and maybe buy Illidan something for a surprise since he had bought her the gryphon toy, which was safely stored in her new bag. She was thinking of heading to the Violet Citadel soon anyway, she was getting tired. Lauren went to get up, and three humans approached her.  
“What’s a lovely looking night elf doing alone on such a fine night like this?” One of them asked.  
“Oh! You must be the humans of this world.” Lauren said, earning three confused looks, “I was just off to see my friend, but I was thinking about getting him something before I did.”  
“How much gold ya got there lil missy?”  
“I’m not sure, I have quite a lot left after spending some.”  
“How’s about we show you a special part of town, I’m sure you’ll find sumthin’ great for your pal.”  
In her naïveté, Lauren happily followed the three men. She followed them underground, and it didn’t look nice here; it looked like some sort of sewer system.  
“Are you sure there are shops down here? It seems kind of gross.”  
The three humans didn’t take notice of her, they only looked back to make sure she was still following them.  
“I can’t believe we got her down here...” one of them whispered, so that Lauren wouldn’t hear. “We’ve never found a night elf this stupid to follow us.”  
She followed them wordlessly. They turned into a dark alleyway and stopped there, and two of the men suddenly grabbed Lauren’s arms, restraining her.  
“What do you think you’re doing! Get your hands off me!”  
“If you shut up, we won’t hurt you.” He said, grabbing Lauren’s bag.  
“Give that back, it isn’t yours!”  
He tipped the contents of the bag on the floor, looking for the pouch of gold. He tossed it in his hand, smirking. He laughed when he picked up the toy gryphon.  
“Get OFF! My friend bought me that!!”  
“What’s he gonna do? Aww, he bought you a wittle gwiffin.”  
“Hey boss, that there’s a limited edition plush gryphon. Only a 100 were made.” The human to the left of her said.  
“How do you know that?” He asked.  
“It doesn’t MATTER, now give my stuff BACK! You won’t like it when my friend finds out you did this to me!”  
“Like I said kid, what’s he gonna do? Show up and throw flowers at me? That’s what you night elves do, isn’t it?”  
Lauren laughed at him, hoping to intimidate.  
“You think Illidan Stormrage would do that?” She smirked.  
“You’re lying.” He said, “Illidan Stormrage wouldn’t hang out with a scrawny night elf like you.”  
————————  
It was starting to get late now, and Lauren hadn’t shown up. Illidan sighed. It seemed wherever she went, trouble found her. Dalaran was a ghost town at night, only guards remained. He walked over to the fountain, he knew she loved to watch the water. No one was there but a lone goblin.  
“Have you seen a young night elf? She’s shorter than most, has shoulder length violet hair?” Illidan asked, trying not to sound desperate. The goblin didn’t look that interested.  
“I might have, I might not have. My pockets are feelin’ awful empty though!”  
Illidan grabbed the goblin by its shirt, not wanting to play games.  
“I-I’m sorry Mr. Illidan, sir, I saw a young lookin’ night elf go to The Underbelly with a coupla’ humans!”  
He let the goblin go, satisfied with his answer. Illidan had never been to the underground of Dalaran before, as it was full of thieves and other unsavoury people. It would be no problem for him, but Lauren had probably fallen for some sort of scam. She needed to stop trusting others so easily.   
It was quiet, he didn’t expect it to be like this. There were so many twists, turns, and dead ends, Illidan didn’t know where to search first. But Lauren needed him.  
————————  
“There’s no point in lying to us, we know your friend isn’t Illidan Stormrage. You were stupid enough to follow us down here, so we ain’t fallin’ for any tricks.” The boss said.  
“Besides, we know you’re lying, you’re shaking like a leaf.” One of the men holding her said.  
Lauren was trying her best to be brave, but her facade was starting to break.   
“Just wait till he finds me! You’re gonna get it!”  
“I’m getting fed up with this front you’re puttin’ on. I told you to shut up, and we wouldn’t hurt you. I suggest you listen!”  
“NO! I’ll never listen to crooks like you!”  
Lauren never thought he’d do it. She screamed loudly as he hit her face so hard that she was sure a tooth flew out. Blood dripped from her nose and dribbled from her mouth. She went limp in the two humans’ grasp, not wanting to fight back anymore.  
————————  
Illidan heard a loud scream. There was no mistaking it, that was Lauren. He ran towards the source and came to an alleyway, finally finding her.   
————————  
Lauren lifted her head and the boss looked like he had seen a ghost. She was confused for a second, and then the two men holding her loosened their grip. Two warglaives came from both of their chests, and they slumped to the floor, blood poured from them, pooling onto the ground beneath her. Before the boss could run away, it was too late for him to escape. Lauren was frozen in place.  
Illidan picked the human up by his neck and looked at Lauren.  
“Is he the one that hurt you?” Illidan asked calmly. Lauren nodded her head slowly.  
“He... wouldn’t believe me when I said you would come for me... and then he hit me...”  
“What a mistake that was. You trick a young girl, steal her possessions, and then harm her? No one will miss you in death.”  
With those final words, Illidan threw him to the floor and sank a warglaive into his neck. Lauren gasped. But she quickly scrambled to get her belongings back from the floor before they were soaked in blood. Lauren got up and clung to Illidan’s leg, frightened.  
“Come little one. I shall tend to your wounds and clean you up.”  
“Y-you killed them…”  
Lauren couldn’t get her body to move, tears came to her eyes as she stared at the dead bodies that lay on the ground, blood still spilling from them. She suddenly felt woozy, her vision swam. She could hear Illidan talk to her, but she couldn’t decipher his words. Lauren took a small step backwards, and her legs failed her as she passed out, thankfully Illidan caught her before she hit the blood-soaked floor.  
“Oh, my little one. Let’s get back before anything else tries to hurt you.”  
Illidan navigated his way out of the Underbelly with ease, there were no others around, and even if there were, they wouldn’t mess with him after seeing what he had just done.  
Upon getting back to their sleeping quarters, Khadgar was waiting there for Illidan, looking annoyed.  
“You’ve killed three humans.”  
“They stole from a young girl and then assaulted her. Who knows what they would have done to her if I had not intervened.” Illidan said gritting his teeth.  
“I’ve had to cover this up. This cannot happen again, you won’t be allowed into Dalaran if this incident repeats itself.”  
“Maybe if you kept your kind in check this wouldn’t have happened. Is this what you want?”  
Illidan showed Khadgar Lauren’s limp form. Dried blood covered her face, and a large bruise was forming under her eye. She looked exhausted.   
“She’s been through hell and back since the last time you saw her, she is too innocent to be treated like this. Everyone is out to get her, and I don’t know why. She’s too kind to hurt even an insect.”  
“Be that as it may, I cannot have you slaughtering people. They must be put on trial, and a judge must decide what fates await them.”  
“I didn’t want to wait that long to see retribution. Lauren warned them that I was coming. But they didn’t believe her.”  
“Illidan, this has to stop. This night elf is no one special, and she is hindering your mission. If she were stupid enough to walk into an obvious trap, then it’s not worth it.”  
Little did they know, Lauren had been listening to the conversation and she was fed up with people calling her stupid, and she was fed up with people being mean to Illidan.  
“That’s not nice,” she sobbed into Illidan’s chest, so tired after such a long day.  
“Before I lose my temper, I am retreating for the night. Lauren is different to the rest of us, and she needs guidance. I promised to be the one to take care of her.”  
Khadgar took that as a sign to leave. Illidan brushed past him and brought Lauren to the bathroom. He set Lauren down and started cleaning the dried blood from her face with a damp towel. There wasn’t a lot, but she winced from the pain, her whole face hurt. She shied away from Illidan, she didn’t want him to touch her face any longer.  
“Lauren, I need to get the blood from your face, and I need to check your mouth, it looks like you’ve chipped a fang.”   
She shook her head and said nothing.  
“Lauren, come on, I don’t want the cuts to get infected. Those humans were disgusting. Your eye is puffed up as well, I think I’d better get some ice for it.”  
Illidan left the room. Lauren felt empty. She felt guilty and alone. She remembered what Khadgar said to Illidan, that she was nothing more than a hindrance. Her eyes darted around the room, her mind was foggy. She saw a small blade on the sink, and she got up and took it.  
“I should finish what Felarya started.”   
Her voice strained, she ripped he bandages off her arm that Leila had so carefully wrapped around her, and brought the blade down lightly over the scars on her arms. It brought her an unknown pleasure to see the blood seeping through the small lines, it soothed her. It was methodical, the way she cut her skin. Short, neat little cuts, not enough to hurt badly, but enough for relief. She didn’t care about anything right now, and that made her feel even more guilty.   
“Little one, why are you hunched over like that...?”   
Illidan’s voice snapped Lauren back into reality, and she automatically flung the blade to her side and scrambled to get away, not wanting him to find out what she had done.  
Lauren practically flew through Illidan’s legs, ran towards the bedroom, and dived underneath the bed, hoping he wouldn’t find her there. She could hear Illidan’s cloven hooves clack loudly on the tiled floors, coming closer towards her. She felt something grab her ankle, and she slid out from under the bed, dangling upside down in Illidan’s grip.  
“What is the meaning of this Lauren?” He sat on the bed and gently put her down next to him, “why have you harmed yourself?”  
“I don’t know.” She said, looking at the floor.  
Nothing was said for what seemed like a long time. It felt like an eternity.  
“I, think I should leave,” Lauren whispered, almost too quiet to hear.  
“No. I won’t have you wandering this world alone, you’ll get killed.”  
“Maybe that’s for the best.”  
Illidan abruptly grabbed Lauren’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
“I’ll never let you die in such a pointless way. You’re such a special girl, Lauren. You mean so much to me, you mean so much to Leila, and even my brother and Tyrande have taken a liking to you. You have people who care about you here, I don’t know anything about your previous life, but here, you have people who care.” Illidan continued, but started to falter, “Lauren, I have been in your mental state myself. I have harmed myself in the past, I have even tried to take my own life. When I was imprisoned, I could take it no longer. But I held on strong, knowing I would once again see the sunlight.”  
Lauren couldn’t help herself and started crying. To know that Illidan had gone through that, and that he cared about her so much for her was overwhelming.  
“But I keep getting into trouble, I keep getting hurt! I don’t do it on purpose, I promise!”  
“Just because you keep getting into trouble doesn’t mean people stop caring for you. It’s not your fault trouble seems to find you.”  
“But Khadgar said that I was stupid, and I was a hindrance to you...”  
“Don’t listen to that old human. It’s true, I admit I have gone a touch soft for you. But is that really a bad thing? I fight against the Burning Legion to save Azeroth. But now, I fight to save my little one as well. I want to show you this beautiful world Lauren. There is so much more than these Broken Isles.”  
“You’re so kind to me Illidan. I have a lot of feelings toward you I don’t know how to express, positive feelings. You’ve given me a second chance at life, and you’re always willing to come and save me, regardless or not it’s common thieves or one of your own men.”  
“Please, little one. I strive to protect you from any harm, but I don’t know if I can protect you from yourself. Leila mentioned you were troubled before we left. Is this what she meant?”  
Lauren nodded sadly.  
“Come now, little one. You need sleep, and we shall talk more in the morning. I hope you feel better after some rest.”  
————————  
Lauren couldn’t sleep. She was exhausted from the physical and emotional distress, but she just couldn’t sleep. She was so tired, she felt so insecure and vulnerable. Illidan had made her feel better earlier, and she smiled thinking about it. She depended on him for a lot, and normally someone would have gotten fed up of her by now. She wanted to see him, but she knew he was asleep in the next room.   
Lauren grabbed her blanket and some pillows and quietly sneaked into Illidan’s room. He was sleeping soundly and took up most of the bed. She briefly wondered if it was hard to get a comfortable sleeping position with massive horns. Pushing that thought aside, she put the blankets and pillows on the floor next to Illidan’s bed and got into her makeshift bed. She felt much safer with him in the room. Lauren had feelings she couldn’t quite put into words for Illidan, she felt happy in his presence. Sleep finally caught up with her and she managed to drift off.  
————————  
Illidan opened his eyes to a new day, but he didn’t want to get out of bed. Last night was emotionally draining on him, and he was worried for Lauren’s welfare. He wanted to make sure she wouldn’t ever want to harm herself again, it broke his heart to see her like that. He lay there for some time before trying to get up. He sat up and noticed a little bundle of pillows and sheets next to the bed. Something moved underneath the pile. He lifted the sheets, and sprawled out underneath, still asleep, was Lauren. He glanced over at her arms and looked at the cuts. He looked closer and could see old scars underneath the new ones. Illidan gently shook Lauren awake.  
“Wake up little one, it’s a new day. I probably have to see Khadgar about yesterday’s, err, incident.”  
Lauren slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Illidan.  
“Are you feeling better today?” He asked her.  
“I am. I’m sorry about last night, I can’t really control those horrible feelings I get.”  
“Think nothing of it, little one. I just want you to be happy.”  
————————


	6. A Gift and a Confession

Chapter 6: A Gift and a Confession

————————  
After a long and boring talk with Khadgar, Lauren and Illidan finally walked out of The Violet Citadel and went to get Zephyr. Illidan had to go to the Broken Shores to help his Illidari, but Lauren wanted to go back to Val’Sharah. So, a compromise was made. Zephyr would take Lauren back to Illidan’s home, and Illidan would be back before it got dark. They both agreed and went their separate ways.  
“So much went down without you yesterday Zeph, I wish you were there with me though. It was scary to see Illidan kill those thieves though.”  
Lauren and Zephyr were around halfway to Lorlathil now, they planned on visiting Leila before going home. Zephyr wasn’t pleased when he came out of the stables, he knew something had gone wrong. He knew how to defend Lauren, and that’s what he intended to do. They landed near Leila’s cottage and met her inside. Lauren told her about what happened.  
“Killing those humans is going to bite him in the backside. He goes overboard when his emotions go unchecked.”  
“Khadgar really wasn’t happy about it. But he also said mean stuff about me too, so that upset me even more.”  
“My poor child, even a simple trip to the city has gone wrong for you.”  
“Not all wrong though! I bought some plants and herbs to practice making potions! Illidan even bought me a gryphon toy!”  
Leila smiled. The two of them were perfect for each other she thought. They cared about one another so much. It made Leila happy that Illidan had finally gotten over Tyrande. He clung to her for far too long.   
“I have to go now, I have to ask Malfurion something if he’s still here. Bye!”  
Lauren and Zephyr made their way towards The Grove of Cenarius, and luckily, she saw Malfurion and Tyrande there, so she ran up to them.  
“Hiya!” Lauren shouted, running up to them. “I was hoping I could ask you something.”  
“Oh, Lauren! How did you get that black eye?” Tyrande asked, looking worried.  
“A bunch of thieves punched me in the face in Dalaran. But it’s okay, Illidan found me and he murder- um, he got rid of the thieves.”  
Tyrande looked worriedly at Malfurion, but then turned back to Lauren.  
“I was hoping you could tell me what Illidan would like as a present. You see, he’s rescued me a lot since I last saw you, trouble keeps finding me! But! I also met Zephyr, so that’s okay.”  
“A young hippogryph? He is a magnificent beast, Lauren. I hope he is doing well to protect you.” Malfurion said, patting Zephyr. Lauren nodded her head vigorously.  
“Hmm... a gift for Illidan.” Tyrande pondered. “Years ago, when we were young adults, he always enjoyed a bottle of Brightsong Wine. I remember it was his favourite.”  
“Thank you! I hope he still likes it. I’m gonna go buy some for him.”  
————————  
The wine was a lot more expensive than Lauren thought it would be. She bought a crate of 6 bottles to be on the safe side. She walked back to Illidan’s house with Zephyr. When she got there, she left the crate of wine on the living room table and she retreated upstairs to take a nap with Zephyr. She picked the same room that she was in last time; it had the biggest bed, so she could sprawl out on it better. Zephyr also fit on there too.   
Lauren took her clothes off, feeling relief, she had been wearing the same outfit for a long time now. She had quickly picked up some new clothes while in the village. Before taking a nap, Lauren decided to take a bath since she had already gotten undressed. The bathroom was so big, there were so many fancy soaps and shampoos, she honestly didn’t expect this. She filled the large tub with hot water and put some bubble bath in there for good measure. Zephyr followed her into the bathroom but didn’t look fussed on the bath. She slipped into the hot water slowly, savouring the feeling. She had yet to see her new elven body naked, so Lauren took the chance to explore her body. Her skin was a light purple, it was slim and slightly muscular, she had attractive perky breasts and shoulder length violet hair. Her legs were long, and she had sharp claws on the ends of each toe.   
She spent a while in the bath, making sure she was clean and enjoying the hot water on her sore body, she’d been through a lot on the past few months, more has happened to her in this land than at her previous home. Overall, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Even though she has been hurt a lot, she still didn’t want to go back. She was comfortable here, she didn’t have to worry about money or food, and she had people who were willing to look after her.  
After staying in the bath for so long that the water started to go cold, she got changed into her new clothes, and she felt clean and fresh. Deciding against taking a nap, she went downstairs and started looking at Illidan’s extensive collection of books. She missed reading and decided to take one, Lauren found a book about The Dragonflights. She loved dragons. She sat in one of the comfortable chairs and started reading it, and to her delight, it was full of wonderful illustrations.  
————————  
Illidan landed in front of his house, getting back there just before the sun had set. He walked in and was greeted by Lauren’s sleeping form, a book was precariously balancing on her face. Zephyr wasn’t far from her. He laughed a little, finding it adorable. Illidan noticed the crate on the table and went to inspect it, finding bottles of Brightsong Wine inside. He hadn’t had this since he was a young night elf.  
“Ugh, Zeph, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Lauren took the book off her face, yawning. “Oh! I thought you was Zephyr. I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“Little one, did you buy me these bottles?”  
“Yes! I wanted to get you something to say thank you for being there for me.”  
“Thank you, I will truly enjoy this gift. It has been a long time since I have had any pleasures like this.”  
He reached up to get two wine glasses from one of the tall shelves, he handed one to Lauren.  
“Will you join me in a glass?”  
“I’ve never had wine before. Well, I have, but it wasn’t very nice.”  
“I promise you, this wine will be like nothing from your world,” Illidan said, pouring her a generous serving.  
Lauren sniffed it first and took a tiny sip. She looked surprised by the taste.  
“You were right, it actually tastes good.”  
Lauren took another sip to test it again, and then she drank the whole glass.  
“Lauren, you’re not supposed to drink a glass of wine in one go…”  
“Can I have another glass please?”  
“Of course.”  
————————  
“-and that's when I thought I was gonna DIE! Haha! Imagine that! Good thing you stabbed them.”  
Lauren didn’t have a very high tolerance for alcohol it seemed. After one too many glasses, she started chatting about every first thing that popped into her head, nonstop, Illidan found it very endearing. He himself was on his fifth or sixth glass and was starting to feel the effects. Lauren had gotten the hiccups and watching her try to talk while hiccupping made him laugh. It was nice to let himself go and feel somewhat... normal. Lauren got up and sat next to Illidan.   
“I was readin’ a book *HIC* about dragons earlier. Do they really exist?”  
“Yes, little one, dragons exist.”  
“Hey, Illidan, this’ll probably sound weird but *HIC* can I touch your horns?”  
“I don’t see why not.”  
Lauren stood up on the couch to reach his horns. She touched them gently, running her hands along them.  
“They feel like Zephyr’s antlers but rougher.”  
She went to sit back down but looked at his blindfold. Her breath caught in her throat.  
“Illidan? Can I see your eyes...?”  
“I don’t have eyes anymore little one. But you may take my blindfold off if you wish.”  
Lauren slowly untied it and it slipped off in her hands. Illidan blinked, but he had no eyes. Lauren’s heart skipped a beat as she looked into the green, glowing orbs that were once Illidan’s eyes. She felt her face go red.  
“I can still see you, my little one.”  
Lauren wasn’t listening. She gently caressed his cheek and kissed Illidan’s lips with such care and love. She lingered for a moment, but then pulled back, realizing what she had just done.  
“Oh God, Illidan I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that! I’ll leave you be for the night!”  
He grabbed Lauren’s hand before she ran away.  
“Little one, please don’t go.”  
Illidan swept her off her feet and returned the kiss. She melted into his arms and smiled, wrapping her arms around him.  
He couldn’t remember the last time someone had kissed him with such passion. He never had kissed anyone. He never had time for love. Only to chase after a woman who would never be his. How stupid he was to waste over half his life.  
“I think I really like you Illidan...” Lauren’s voice sang, her eyes half lidded.  
Illidan thought he had finally found love. But reality came crashing down on him, he was supposed to be fighting in a war against the Burning Legion. He couldn’t risk Lauren like this. They would use her against him.  
“Lauren. I... I am very fond of you as well... But until the Burning Legion is defeated we cannot be romantically involved. It puts you at too much risk, and I don’t think I could ever bear to see you get killed on my behalf.”   
Lauren looked disappointed. What Illidan said was true, but she still didn’t like it.  
“I guess this means we just have to beat the Burning Legion!! I want to become a stronger person, I don’t want to be a prisoner of my own mind! I’m going to become a healer, and I’m going to help you on the battlefield, and all of the Illidari as well!”  
Lauren was determined. She no longer wanted to be the damsel in distress. She wanted to become someone.  
“My dear little one, I shall promise you that we will witness the end of the Burning Legion!”  
————————  
Over the following months, Illidan was back and forth helping his soldiers, while Lauren continued her studies with Leila. When Lauren had told her what had happened (and made her swear not to tell anyone), she was so excited for them both. Leila taught everything she could to Lauren, she even taught her a few healing spells. There was a knock at the door and Lauren went to answer it. She smiled as she opened the door to Illidan’s face.   
“Hello little one, I haven’t seen you in a while. I thought I would come and see you quickly before I make my way to Azsuna.”  
“I’ve learned how to use magic Illidan!! Let me show you!”  
Lauren put her hands over a small cut on Illidan’s arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A light came from her palms and slowly healed the small cut.  
“I’m impressed. You’ve come so far since I found you on the Broken Shore. I’m proud of you.”  
Lauren was close to bursting after Illidan had said he was proud of her. She tried her best to keep her composition.   
“I have to go to Highmountain to get some herbs. Is it all right if I go with Zephyr by myself?”  
“That was another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Take this, it is light and easy to wield.” He handed her a short sword, “I know you’re not a warrior, but it shall help if you get into any trouble.”  
“I hope I won’t have to use it, but I will if I’m forced.”  
“I have to go now, my Illidari are probably waiting for me. Stay safe and stay with Zephyr at all times. His will protect you.”  
Lauren nodded her head and waved as Illidan flew off. She packed her bags, hopped on Zephyr, and took to the skies.  
————————


	7. The Realities of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicide attempt warning

Chapter 7: The Realities of War

————————  
Zephyr seemed to know his way around the Broken Isles, which was just as well because Lauren had no idea where Highmountain was. She had a map, but she wasn’t very good at reading it. She needed to go to Thunder Totem, they had plants and herbs she needed to make up a small batch of healing potions and antidotes. As Zephyr approached Highmountain, the sky turned a dark green, the clouds swirled above her, and the lightning cracked in the skies. It made Lauren nervous, Illidan had told her about the random invasions the Legion did around the Broken Isles, and she hoped to stay away from them.  
Thunder Totem finally came into view, and people were running in all directions. The Legion was invading nearby, and people were panicking. Lauren had no problem buying the things she needed, but there were so many injured people coming into the main city from the invasion. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she went in the direction of the demons, leaving Zephyr with the flight master.  
Just over the hill, the sight she took in broke her. Demons run rampant, destroying all in their path. Bodies littered the floor, innocents being slaughtered. Angry tears made their way to her eyes, she ran to the nearest person in need, a young tauren lay on the ground, a life-threatening gash down her side. It was starting to turn green, much like the wound Lauren had.   
“It’s gonna be okay, I’ll heal you, I promise you’ll be okay!”  
Lauren started to panic and fumbled with her potions and salves. She rubbed an anti-infection medicine on the wound and tried her best to use her healing magic on it.  
“Night elf... It’s over for me... Please, accept my thanks...”  
“NO! I’m not letting you die!”  
Even after trying her best, the tauren breathed her last breath, her body going limp.   
“No, this isn’t right! I have to do something!”  
She hoped the tauren was in a better place than this. Anger took a hold of her, and she ran towards the battlefield, offering any assistance that she could. The tauren of Highmountain were trying to bring down a large demon, they looked as if they were about to fall. Not thinking about her own welfare, she ran over to the group, wanting to help them.  
“Leave them alone!” She screamed.  
The large demon seemed interested in her.  
“A young night elf. We have been looking for someone of your kind. Might you be her?”  
The demon tried to strike her down, but one of the tauren grabbed her and pulled her aside.  
“Are you crazy!? You’ll get yourself killed like that!”  
“Why are you looking for night elves?” Lauren shouted at the demon.  
“Illidan Stormrage is accompanied by a young female night elf. We know she is the key to defeating him!”  
“What if I knew where she was? Will you leave Highmountain in peace?”  
The demon smirked and grabbed Lauren with its massive hands, it crushed her in its huge fingers, she let out a small yelp.  
“I’ll call off the invasion of you aren’t lying. You’re coming with me.”  
It relieved Lauren to some extent, that the tauren were going to be okay for now. The demon kept a tight grip on her and walked toward a portal. But before going through, he turned around and released a wave of fel magic, killing the group of tauren.  
“NO!” Lauren screamed, “You said you wouldn’t hurt them!”  
The demon laughed cruelly as they went through the portal.  
————————  
Lauren was thrown unceremoniously into a large cage with other night elves, looking very similar to her.  
“We shall be back for you later.” The demon growled, walking off.  
She looked back at the others. They seemed fine, but one lay on the floor obviously hurt. She walked up to her.  
“Are you okay?” Lauren asked.  
“Yeah, I was until those demons took a swipe at me. The wound isn’t big, but the infection is setting in.”  
Lauren opened her bag and got out the anti-infection salve.  
“Is it alright if I put this on it?”  
The night elf nodded, and Lauren put a generous amount on the cut. The green infection slowly receded.  
“How did you know what to use? I feel better already.”  
“I had a wound like this not long ago; my teacher and I made a salve to counter the fel magic that causes the infection.”  
“I give you my thanks. I am Selora. These demons have captured us because we look like Illidan’s girlfriend.”  
“GIRLFRIEND? Where would they get that idea from?”  
“From what we’ve all gathered, this girl is almost constantly at Illidan’s side. There are rumours that he killed three people in Dalaran because they harmed her.”  
“Do they know her name?”  
“No, only one of the Legions lackies know her name. She will not tell anyone until she finds this girl.”  
“Who?”  
“She used to be a member of the Illidari, but Illidan banished her. Her name is Felarya.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Shhhh! Keep your voice down! Do you know her?”  
Their conversation was cut short when the doors were slammed open. There she was in the flesh; Felarya. Several large demons backed her.  
“Selora, what do they intend to do to this girl they’re looking for?”  
“I only know that they will use her to lure out Illidan.”  
“Do you think they’ll let you and the other night elves go if they find her?”  
“I sure hope so. I want to go home to my family. I know one of the girls here has a small child to look after.”  
Lauren knew what she had to do.  
“You don’t need to worry anymore. You’ll all go home to your families soon.”  
The others looked at her other in confusion.  
“Surely you can’t be...”  
“Felarya! I’m the one you want! Let the others go and I won’t put up a fight.”  
The blood elf walked up to Lauren and sneered.   
“Ah, if it isn’t Lauren. It’s not as if you could do anything if you tried. Illidan should have left you for dead. You have no use other than to lure him out.”  
“Leave. The. Others. Go.” Lauren said sternly.  
“You don’t scare me, child. But luckily for you, the others are of no use to me.”   
The large demons opened the cage and one of them grabbed Lauren forcefully, but thankfully did no harm to the others. They brought her to a different part of the hold, to a large empty room. They threw her to the ground and left her alone with Felarya.  
“If it weren’t for you, I would still be with Lord Illidan. I would still be with the Illidari. Ever since you came around you’ve changed him. I no longer want to serve someone who chooses to waste time with little elves like you!” Felarya screamed at Lauren, losing her composure.  
“So, you turn to the Burning Legion? The very forces you sought to defeat? Maybe it isn’t me who is the scrawny little elf!” Lauren rebuked. She wasn’t taking Felarya’s insults anymore. She had seen what true war is like after seeing Highmountain. She realized what Illidan meant when he said that some sacrifices were necessary.  
“You dare insult me? After what you know I can do?”  
“I’ve been through worse than you! I’ve grown tougher since you last saw me. I’ve dedicated my life to helping people, and you’re not gonna stop me!”   
Felarya laughed in her face.  
“You can’t even help yourself. You got captured by the Legion and now you’re here at my mercy. You’re of help to no one.”  
“The Legion didn’t capture me, I turned myself in to stop the suffering in Highmountain!”  
“Then look on, you fool.”  
Felarya conjured an image of Highmountain. The invasion was still going on strong. It looked like there were more demons there now.  
“No! Then my sacrifice was for nothing!” Lauren fell to her knees.  
“Stupid girl. We don’t make deals with children.”  
Lauren got up and ran towards Felarya with her sword. She blocked Lauren with ease.   
“You don’t know how to use that thing!” Felarya teased her, “Here, let me show you how to use a blade!”  
She brought out a glaive like Illidan’s. Like a bolt of lightning, Felarya came at Lauren with such speed that she didn’t know what to do with herself. Lauren tried blocking with her sword, but Felarya easily knocked it from her hands.  
“Felarya, why do you hate me so!” Lauren screamed.  
“You ruined my life! I was captain of that platoon of Illidari, I had Illidan’s trust in my hand! Then you came and took him away from me!”  
“You liked Illidan...?”  
“Yes, you dolt! Do I have to spell it out for you? You stupid, scrawny, ugly little whore!” She spat in Lauren’s face. “I’m not going to let the other night elves out of prison, just to spite you! Maybe I shall hunt their families down too? Hahaha!”  
Lauren was livid at this point. She cared little for herself and just wanted to see Felarya fall.  
“At least I have Illidan!” Lauren shouted, “and you’ll never be able to take that from me!”  
“You bitch!”  
She ran over to Lauren and hit her with such force that she fell backward. Lauren smiled, wiping the blood from her mouth. The only thing keeping her going was sheer anger and adrenaline.  
“No matter how much you hurt me, you can’t kill me because you need me! Just wait till the higher demons learn why you beat me. ‘Illidan likes her more than me’, you’re pathetic.”  
Felarya stood above Lauren, using her glaive to rapidly slice her upper body, getting angrier every second. She kicked Lauren, and her body slid across the floor.  
“Beating me does nothing to change the way he feels about you. After this, Illidan will want you dead.”  
“It matters not, I shall kill you both with my bare hands!” She hit the back of Lauren’s head, rendering her unconscious.   
“Now, to show Illidan the bait...”  
————————  
Illidan had killed more demons than he cared to count this day. His soldiers were capable and strong, but once one demon fell, five more seemed to take its place. The group fell back to the Illidari camp in Azsuna for now. One of the demon hunters ran up to Illidan, looking upset.  
“My Lord, the Legion has conjured up an image in the middle of camp, and I don’t think you’ll be pleased...”  
Illidan followed the elf towards the image. He was livid when he saw that smirking face.  
“Lord Illidan! What a pleasure it is to see you again...”  
“Felarya! You have turned to the Legion? But why?”  
“The reason matters not. But I think I may have something you’d be interested in.”  
Felarya held up Lauren by the scruff. She seemed to be unconscious. Illidan tried to remain stoic. He watched as Lauren’s eyes flutter open, and she looked angry.  
“If you want to see this runt again, you’d do well to travel to Highmountain to retrieve her.”  
“YOU THINK YOU CAN USE ME AS BAIT?!” Lauren growled.  
Tempers have truly been lost, and Felarya wasn’t expecting it. Lauren slammed into Felarya, and her glaive went flying across the room. Lauren was physically bigger than her, giving her an advantage. Lauren kneeled above Felarya and punched her face as hard as she could. Blood flew from her nose, splattering over both their faces. Felarya tried to escape, but Lauren was onto her fast. She leaped towards her and bit her arm, so hard that blood was drawn.  
“Get off me!” Felarya screamed.  
All the while Lauren was practically going crazy on Felarya, Illidan and his soldiers stared, a few behind him were rooting for Lauren. Illidan was dumbstruck. He never thought Lauren had it in her.  
Felarya was shaken by the ordeal, obviously not prepared. She tried to get away, but Lauren brought her whole body back and headbutted Felarya on the forehead, leaving them both dazed. Lauren was the first to snap out of it, and she ran over to pick up her sword and kick the glaive even further away from them. She held the blade over Felarya’s neck.  
“Do it!” Felarya screamed, “Just get it over with and kill me!” Tears streamed down her face.  
Lauren looked into her teary eyes, she couldn’t do it. She saw herself in Felarya in that moment. She didn’t have the heart to kill her, even after everything she had done. Felarya jumped when Lauren dropped her sword. Instead, Lauren held out her hand to her.   
“You don’t really want to serve the Legion, do you?”  
“They killed my family... They killed my brothers and sisters, they killed my husband!” She cried, “I joined Illidan to have my revenge on the Burning Legion for taking so much from me!”  
“It’s not too late for that revenge. It’s not too late for redemption!”  
Felarya took Lauren’s hand and she helped her up.   
“Come on, I know a way out of here.” Felarya said.  
“We need to rescue the others.”  
“I have the key. The demons know nothing, they think I’m on their side. Act as my prisoner, and I shall lead the others out.”  
————————  
Illidan was stunned. His Illidari were talking excitedly behind him.  
“My Illidari! We go to Highmountain and show the demons what we are made of!”  
They cheered loudly and followed Illidan’s lead.  
————————  
Lauren felt nervous as she walked past hordes of demons, but Felarya seemed to hold herself well. They reached the prison with the other night elves in, and they looked scared. Felarya and Lauren were battered and bloody, it wasn’t a pretty sight. Lauren smiled as Felarya opened the cage door.  
“Now follow me, we don’t have much time!” Felarya said.  
They didn’t ask any questions. They wordlessly followed Lauren and Felarya. They sneaked down endless corridors, evading the lesser demons that patrolled the areas. They finally made it to a small room, a single demon guarded a swirling green portal.  
“Piece of cake.” Felarya smirked. “Stay here while I get rid of it.”  
Felarya sneaked into the shadows of the wall, and she quietly stabbed the demon from behind, killing it instantly.  
“Get through the portal now!”  
Lauren and Felarya ushered the night elves through the portal, making sure they all got through first, and they finally went through together. A few tauren were already there, ready to take the night elves to shelter. The invasion seemed to have finished for now, Lauren sighed in relief. She looked up and saw a familiar shape fly towards them.  
“Illidan! I’m so glad to see you!” Lauren sang.  
“I’m so proud of you little one. But I’m also proud of you Felarya. You may have done wrong in the past, but you have made up for that in helping rescue the others.”  
Felarya looked happy. It made Lauren smile to see her like that. She took Felarya’s hands and jumped up and down excitedly.  
“I’m glad we can be friends now. It’s better than being enemies.” Lauren squealed happily.  
“YOU HAVE BETRAYED US.”  
A booming voice came from the portal they had just come through, a huge red hand came through the portal and grabbed Felarya, way too fast to dodge. Illidan instantly grabbed Lauren and shielded her eyes, covering her with one of his wings.  
Felarya’s blood curdling scream could be heard for miles. The hand crushed her, killing her almost instantly.   
“NO!” Lauren screamed as she sobbed in Illidan’s arms. He flew to Thunder Totem as fast as he could.  
Lauren hadn’t stopped crying when they reached the city of tauren. In fact, she had gotten worse. Illidan landed on the top part of the city, meeting his Illidari there. The tauren there circled around them, there to offer any assistance they could.  
“Little one, I promise it will be okay,” Illidan tried to comfort her.  
“It’s not okay! She was my friend! I helped her realize that there was some good left in her, and they MURDERED HER!” Lauren was so angry, she didn’t know what to do with herself. “Is this what war is? Mindless killing, endless fighting, and losing loved ones? I’m going to end the Legion! I swear it!”  
Illidan had never seen Lauren so upset. What he’s seen in her in the past day, has been like nothing like her usual self. It’s true what they say, that war can harden even the softest of souls. Illidan offered Lauren an embrace, and she gladly took it, sobbing again into his shoulder.  
An Illidari came back and had Felarya’s glaive in his hands, offering it to Lauren.  
“My Lady, I found this near the portal where you escaped from. I thought you would want it.”  
Lauren sniffed loudly and thanked him. The glaive still had blood in it from when Felarya had attacked her. It literally happened less than an hour ago. It was hard to comprehend for Lauren.  
“It isn’t fair...” Lauren whispered.  
“My little one, war is not fair to anyone who partakes.”  
“I… I never wanted to anything to do with this war! You were the one who exposed me to this, you were the one who made me the way I am now!”  
There was a fire in her eyes, burning like a dragon’s flame. The accusations she threw at Illidan hurt, and he was starting to lose his temper.   
“Maybe I shouldn’t have taken you in! Maybe I should have left you there, stranded on the Broken Shore!”  
Emotions were running fast and high, everyone around them stared, not knowing what would happen next. A young night elf and a demon stared intensely at each other, not knowing the outcome of this fight.  
“You’re right! You should have left me there! I wouldn’t have to experience this grief and heartbreak!” Lauren said finally.  
She looked behind her. There was nothing there but a ledge. She smirked at Illidan menacingly. She slowly backed up to the edge, standing on the wooden rails. The grief and pain she felt now was too much for her. Illidan’s eyes went wide as he realised what she was about to do.  
“If you wanted me gone, you should have said sooner!” She screamed at the top of her voice and let herself fall backward.  
“LAUREN, NO!”   
————————


	8. The Broken Isles

Chapter 8: The Broken Isles

————————  
His demon hunters had been searching the bottom of Thunder Totem for hours. A body still hadn’t been found. Illidan found himself constantly pacing back and forth, hoping, praying, that they found Lauren alive. One of his men slowly walked up to him, grimacing. He handed Illidan a small bag, it was soaking wet. On the front, there were little dragons, and his heart sank. He opened the bag, and inside were broken glass bottles, waterlogged plants, and the small gryphon Illidan had bought Lauren at Dalaran.  
For the first time in thousands of years, tears welled up in Illidan’s eyes. He fell to his knees, unable to comprehend his life without Lauren. She had brought him so much joy, so much kindness, and love. Now she’s gone. Just when she had proven herself a true hero, rescuing the night elves, and redeeming Felarya. Illidan was fed up with this. He wanted to go home, maybe someone else could deal with the Burning Legion while he grieved in peace. He shot up into the air, clinging to Lauren’s bag and the plush gryphon. He just wanted to go home.  
————————  
Zephyr flew as fast as he could, scanning the river with his beady eyes. It had been hours, he had been looking for so long. He finally spotted a battered body along the river banks. He flew down, hesitating slightly. It was Lauren. He dragged her from the shallows but wasn’t sure what to do next. He didn’t know if she was alive or not. He spotted a tauren nearby, and kicked up a fuss, cawing loudly, rearing, and splashing. Zephyr caught the tauren’s attention, and she came over to investigate.  
“Oh my!” She exclaimed, “is this your friend?”  
The tauren put her ear up to Lauren’s chest, she looked worried.  
“This child hasn’t got long left. I have to take her back to the village!”  
She put Lauren on Zephyr’s back, and he followed her closely and quickly.  
————————  
Illidan landed just outside Lorlathil, he just wanted to get back home. He heard someone call his name, and he wanted to ignore it. But it was Tyrande. She ran up to him, Malfurion not far behind her.  
“Illidan, did you enjoy the gift Lauren got you? She was so excited to give it to you! Leila may have also told me a little secret! I’m so happy for you!”  
Illidan looked at her with sorrow. He could find no words to say. She noticed the gryphon toy Illidan had clutched in his hands.  
“Wh-where is Lauren?” Tyrande stuttered, not liking what she was thinking.  
“M-my little one... After she had done so much. She’s gone...” He held the gryphon to his chest.  
“Brother, you can’t mean...?”  
“SHE’S DEAD! The only person to look past my flaws, my demonic features! The first person to show me love! She’s GONE…! I wish to be left alone. I don’t want to see anyone.”  
Tyrande and Malfurion respected Illidan’s wishes and let him be.   
————————  
Lauren felt like death. She couldn’t remember anything, and she didn’t want to open her eyes either. She felt someone nudge her.  
“I don’t wanna wake up yet...” Her voice was rough and raspy, it hurt her throat to talk.  
A loud squawk made her quickly open her eyes. It was difficult for her to sit up, her whole body felt like lead.  
“Zephyr...? Where am I?”  
She looked around, not recognizing anything. She was in a large tent, injured tauren surrounded her, but thankfully they didn’t look mortally wounded. Another tauren walked in through the entrance of the tent, and her face lit up when she saw Lauren.  
“You are finally awake!” She walked over to Lauren, “we were afraid you weren’t going to make it, but you pulled through!”  
“I’m so confused,” Lauren said, “I don’t remember anything. Who are you?”  
“I am Apawe. You are in the medical tent in Sylvan Falls. I found you near the river, you would have died there and then if it weren’t for your hippogryph.”  
“Thank you for looking after me... The last thing I remember was arguing with Illidan, and then I... Oh. I tried to kill myself.”  
“Oh, little one, what a waste. I’m so glad you pulled through, I can tell you’re a fighter. An argument is no reason to take one's life.”  
Lauren’s heartstrings pulled when Apawe called her ‘little one’. She tried to get up, but the tauren stopped her.  
“You may have just woken up, but your body is still weak.”  
“How long was I out for…?”  
“Almost two weeks. It was touch and go for the first few days, but our shamans were able to stabilize you.”  
“Two weeks?! I must apologize to Illidan, he probably thinks I’m dead! I can’t stay here!”  
————————  
Illidan kept to himself, he refused to leave his bed. He held the plush gryphon close to him. It had been weeks, and no one could find Lauren’s body. He wanted closure, he wanted to give her a proper night elf burial, so she could finally be at peace. No one had found Zephyr either. He had presumably flown off when Lauren had died. Leila had tried to visit him more than a few times, but he just couldn’t face her. It was his fault she had died. If he hadn’t gotten angry with her, she would still be here right now. His mind was full of regret and sadness.  
He heard a knock at the door, it was probably Leila. Illidan thought he needed to see another living being before he cracked. He got up and went to open the door. He felt relief when else saw Leila’s face. Tyrande was with her as well.  
“Come in, my friends.”  
Leila was surprised Illidan opened the door. She had tried so many times to see him since she had heard of Lauren’s death. The two of them sat with Illidan.   
“Illidan, we were thinking, maybe we could hold a memorial for Lauren in the village? A lot of people really like the idea, and we were hoping you could approve, and maybe even say something there.” Tyrande asked.  
“... I’d like that.”  
“We shall go and prepare. We will hold the memorial next week.”  
————————  
Apawe made Lauren stay in bed for the next few days, occasionally a shaman would check over her. But after she was feeling well enough to walk around, she did her best to help the other injured people. Her clothes got destroyed when she was washed up by the river, so the kindly tauren had made her some new clothes out of leather. It offered better protection than her other clothes.   
It had almost been a week now, and Lauren felt as if she were ready to leave. She thanked Apawe and the other tauren who helped her and promised to come and repay them for their kindness one day. Lauren jumped onto Zephyr’s back, wincing as her whole body was still recovering. He took off gently, not wanting to aggravate her injuries any more than he could. They set off for Val’Sharah.  
————————  
Lorlathil was decorated with flowers of all different kinds, and multicoloured lights hung in the air. A large crowd stood in the middle, facing three figures. Illidan, Malfurion, and Tyrande. All was silent.   
————————  
The sun was starting to set when Lauren landed at Illidan’s house. She knocked, but no one answered. Instead of worrying, she and Zephyr walked toward Lorlathil, and the village was decorated with beautiful lights and flowers. She wondered if it was a festival or celebration. She saw Illidan, his brother and Tyrande at the front. Behind them were lots of colourful bouquets of flowers, and she was confused when she saw her plush gryphon in front of the flowers. She wanted to run up to them, but it looked like Illidan was in the middle of giving a speech.  
“-she truly was a special person. She had more kindness and love in her soul than anyone I’ve ever met. Even just her smile could melt an ice-cold heart.”  
Lauren wondered who Illidan was talking about. Honestly, she was getting a little jealous, he seemed to hold her in high esteem. Lauren spotted Leila at the back of the crowd, she could tell she was crying.  
“What’s going on?” Lauren asked.  
“One of my close friends and students has died. I don’t wish to speak of it.” Leila didn’t even turn around to reply.  
Lauren didn’t even know that Leila had other students, she had never seen them. She looked up to Illidan again. He looked so upset after finishing his speech. Lauren was confused. She kept looking, and Tyrande came to the centre of the stage. Lauren went on her tiptoes to see properly.  
“On this day, we ask the Goddess Elune to grant Lauren safe passageway to the afterlife. We hope she will be at peace in death.”  
“WHAT!?” Lauren shouted.  
Everyone looked in her direction. At first, Illidan looked angry, as if someone had ruined the memorial. But anger quickly turned to happiness.  
“LAUREN! You’re ALIVE!” He bounded towards Lauren, picked her up, spinning her around in the air and then crushed her slightly as he hugged her close.  
“Illidan, I’m super happy to see you too, but you’re really hurting me.”  
“I’m sorry my little one, I thought you were dead! I have been mourning your death for weeks! Where have you been, how are you alive?”  
“I’m still sore from the whole ordeal. But the first thing I want to say is that I’m sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I did something stupid. I was lucky that Zephyr found me, and even luckier that a village of tauren nursed me back to health.”  
“Lauren, there’s no need to be sorry. You’re unharmed, and that’s the main thing on my mind right now. I’m so happy that you’re okay.”  
Lauren felt bad. Illidan looked like he was on the verge of tears after seeing her alive, and she had never seen him like that. To imagine him spending weeks mourning her death, it crushed her.  
“Illidan I’m so sorry!” She cried, tears streaming down her face, “I acted so selfishly, and that’s a horrible thing to do!”  
This was the Lauren Illidan knew. So sensitive and soft. He gently embraced her, not wanting to squeeze her too hard again.  
“I’m so glad you’re back, my little one.”  
————————  
Lauren was happy to be home. So many people had fussed over her at her own memorial, it exhausted her. Illidan was elated, but Lauren was tired. They both sat downstairs, Lauren laid her head on Illidan’s lap, slowly falling asleep. He was reading something while keeping one arm over Lauren protectively.  
“Little one, now that you’re back, I have to keep training my Illidari. Would you prefer to stay here or come with me?”  
She didn’t answer him, but for good reason. Lauren had fallen asleep on his lap, snoring quietly. Illidan smiled and gently picked her up, taking her to bed. She truly looked exhausted, and her body was still broken and bruised. He would ask Leila to look at her tomorrow, as it was getting late. He decided to ask Lauren about her answer tomorrow. With that, he went to bed himself, able to sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.  
————————  
Lauren had chosen to join Illidan, not wanting to stay useless. He took her to the Broken Shore, where there were a lot of important people. Archmage Khadgar was there, another night elf garbed in armour and a massive green cloak, and someone Lauren didn’t know. She had never seen his race before. He had blue skin and a long white beard. He also had hooves like Illidan.  
“Who are those people there?” Lauren whispered to Illidan, not wanting to be rude.  
“That is Prophet Velen and... Maiev Shadowsong.”  
Illidan said Maiev’s name strangely. But Lauren chose not to dwell on it. They were all discussing things Lauren didn’t understand. She just stood next to Illidan quietly.   
Lauren dozed off comfortably while leaning against Illidan, but she was soon roused from her state, Illidan and Maiev had started bickering.  
“Why are you arguing?” She asked innocently.  
“Don’t concern yourself with us little one, Maiev is just being difficult.”  
“I’m being difficult? Your plan will just get us all killed!”  
“We need the Sargerite Keystone! My demon hunters have recovered it, and it is staying in my possession!”  
“Why don’t you like each other?” Lauren asked.  
They both looked at her awkwardly.  
“You mean you haven’t even told Lauren about me? I thought you would have by now.” Maiev said.  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I’m supposed to keep an eye on Illidan, I’ve been hunting him down since we first set foot in the Outlands. I’m not about to let him out of my sight.”  
“Please don’t hunt Illidan down, he’s my friend.”  
“I know that Lauren. I’ve been watching you as well since you got here.”  
“You’ve been watching me? That’s weird.”  
Maiev looked a little bit flustered, as if she didn’t know what to say. Illidan laughed quietly, and she glared at him.  
“Ahem... I never imagined you’d be this straightforward and to the point. Even after observing you. You’re a strange night elf, Lauren.”  
“Thanks, I guess?”  
“You’re welcome. I shall still keep a close eye on you and Illidan.”  
“Okay! But please don’t come in our house unless you ask first. Otherwise, that’s just rude.”  
“Oh, little one, you certainly are something.” Illidan chuckled.  
————————  
Lauren eventually got tired of listening to everyone talk about war and demons and tactics, it just hurt her brain. She went over to Zephyr, who was not far from where she was. Lauren was still exhausted, even after getting a good night’s sleep. Her body still ached badly from her fall from Thunder Totem. She sat on the ground, and Zephyr joined her. Lauren lay her head on Zephyr’s body, closing her eyes. Without meaning to, she eventually nodded off.  
Maiev glanced at Lauren and Zephyr.  
“I truly wonder where Lauren came from.” She pondered.  
“It is a mystery, even to me. She has not spoken a lot about her world, or her past. The things she’s been through here, the horrible things she’s seen and faced. Yet she insists on staying here. Lauren has grown very dependent on me, and I have grown to enjoy her company.”  
“It sounds like she’s a little more than just your ‘friend’ from what I’ve seen. You know as well as me that you can’t risk her life like that.”  
“I know that Maiev. She’s broken inside, and sometimes she cannot keep her wild emotions in check. Sometimes to the point of suicide.” Illidan tried not to look upset.  
“To have so much thrust upon her in such a small amount of time. It must be harrowing. After her last stunt, she should be dead, but someone wants her alive. To be whole after a fall like that... It truly is a miracle.”  
“I will risk my life for her if she were in danger. Unfortunately, danger keeps finding her.”  
————————  
Lauren followed Illidan around the Broken Shore, helping any soldiers that needed healing. She wasn’t as good as the other healers with them, but she still tried her best. She had never seen Illidan in combat before, he was ruthless against the demon armies, it honestly scared her a little to see him fight like that, but she kept to her tasks. The salve she and Leila had made for the Fel Infection had become invaluable to the cause. She kept at least five tubs of it in her bag at all times.   
“Are you feeling okay Lauren?” Illidan asked, making her jump.  
“I’m fine, just a little sore.”  
She was kneeling down, tending to someone’s wounds. Lauren tried to stand back up, but it was proving to be a harder task than it should have.  
“Little one, you are unwell. You need more rest before coming out on the battlefield.”  
“No Illidan, I’m needed here. I don’t want to see people hurt in this wasteland.”  
After healing the soldier, he thanked her and ran back into battle. Lauren still couldn’t get up. Her eyes were failing to keep open. She got a potion out of her bag and threw it back, gagging after finishing it. She shook her body and got back up.  
“I’m fine. Also, that was disgusting.”  
“I’ll go on ahead. Make sure you stay safe.”  
The next few hours were the same thing, run up to someone, heal them as much as she was able, and repeat. Lauren caught up to Illidan, and he was bent over something. She walked up to him, and a few demon hunters were there as well. As soon as she saw the injured Illidari, she rushed over and kneeled down. His injuries were extensive, and Lauren worried she wouldn’t be able to help him.  
“What happened to you?”  
“The demons, they ambushed me when I was alone, I didn’t stand a chance.”  
“It’s okay, I’m going to help you.”  
Lauren tended to the minor wounds first and then to the biggest. She used the best ingredients to make this salve and hoped it would work. She bandaged him up as best she could, as she still had to get the hang of tying them properly.   
“You are to go back to camp and rest. Your wounds should heal in a few days, so please stay safe.” Lauren ordered.  
“Thank you, my lady.”  
Two of the demon hunters helped him back to the camp. She turned to Illidan, looking confused.  
“Why do your men call me Lady?”  
“They say it out of honour for you. The same way they call me Lord Illidan. They have figured out that we are more than simple friends.”  
“I feel so special when the call me that.”  
As the small group continued to fight demons, Lauren staying behind a little to not get hurt, the ground around them started shaking violently. A large skyship appeared above them, and a beam of light shot down in front of the group. A large, red, hooved demon appeared.  
“Ah, Illidan, I finally get to see you again after all these years.”  
Lauren recognized that voice. She lost her calm demeanor and ran up to the huge demon, anger taking her over.  
“It was you! You were the one who killed Felarya!” She screamed.  
“Ah yes, the traitorous demon hunter. She turned out to be of no use to me, so I discarded her.”  
“I’m going to get rid of you myself after you killed Felarya!”  
Lauren charged at Kil’Jaeden, but he simply picked her up by the scruff. She struggled to get free.  
“Kil’Jaeden, let her go! She will do no harm to you!” Illidan shouted.  
“Hmm, I think I need a new pet. Maybe you should come and get her yourself. I’ll get to kill you at the same time, so it’s win-win for everyone!”  
“Let me go, you big dumb demon!”  
Kil’Jaeden laughed at her.  
“Do you not know who I am, you stupid child? I can incinerate you in seconds if I please.”  
To show his point, he clicked his fingers, and a ball of green flame appeared. He held it underneath Lauren and she screamed and tried to climb up his hand to get away.  
“Illidan I don’t like this anymore, I want to go home!” She cried, tears streaming down her face.  
“What a cry-baby. Your pitiful attempt to gain sympathy from me won’t work.”  
“Let her go!”  
“Not when she obviously means so much to you.”  
Illidan ran at Kil’Jaeden with his glaives, ready to destroy him, but it was too late. They had already beamed back up to the ship. Illidan looked livid.  
“Get the raid team we put together, now!” He ordered his Illidari, “we will wait no longer to raid the Tomb of Sargeras!”  
————————


	9. Far from Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i make Turalyon an asshole in this so fair warning if he's your fave character. There are reasons for this in a later instalment.

Chapter 9: Far from Home

————————  
Lauren hated this. She just wanted to go home and go to sleep. Still not fully recovered, Lauren could do nothing but sleep, to the dismay of the smaller demons who tried to annoy and harass her. Kil’Jaeden came around every now and again to taunt her, but she just annoyed him with a never-ending flow of questions.  
“What’s the point of capturing me? Illidan was coming to kill you anyway.” Lauren said, as if it were obvious.  
“The point is, that by capturing you, Illidan will be more worried about you than himself, making it easier to distract him, and kill him.”  
“You’re not gonna kill him, he’s stronger than you.”  
“And you are an annoying little brat. You’re coming with me anyway. That raid team they’ve put together is slaughtering my armies, and I wish to kill them myself.”  
————————  
Kil’Jaeden waited patiently for Illidan and the rest of the raid team. He held Lauren firmly, she was squirming to get out of his grip. Kil’Jaeden smirked when he finally saw the large group nearing him.   
“Illidan!” Lauren shouted, “can you please get me down!”  
“Keep her Illidan, she is an annoying brat. Never ending questions and conversations that make no sense!”  
Without warning, Kil’Jaeden flung Lauren towards the raid group, and she landed on the ground with a sickening thump.   
“Ow...”  
“Lauren! Are you all right?” Illidan asked, worry in his voice.  
“I’m really tired,” She slurred, “I’m gonna take a quick nap...”  
With that, she passed out without another word. Illidan nodded to Khadgar, and he summoned a small bubble over Lauren, keeping her safe for now.  
“I prefer her much better like that!” Kil’Jaeden laughed.  
“Demon scum! We are going to defeat you at last, Kil’Jaeden!” Illidan snarled.  
The raid group roared and ran in to face Kil’Jaeden. The battle felt like it went on for hours, Khadgar and Illidan were trying their best, along with the raid team, and they were slowly beating him down. Illidan always kept an eye on Lauren’s unconscious form, making sure she wouldn’t get hit by Kil’Jaeden’s attacks. Fortunately, she was just out of range. Illidan had to grant the raid team his gift of sight to help them through the darkness, and they pulled through, once again attacking Kil’Jaeden.  
With the last ounce of strength, Kil’Jaeden tried to wipe the raid, but they held fast, the healers were being pushed to their limits. With one final attack, Kil’Jaeden was brought down. He came crashing down in defeat. The skyship started rumbling in response to his demise.  
“Our fates are now one... Argus will be your tomb!”  
Illidan quickly grabbed Lauren’s limp form and ran over to Khadgar.  
“At least we would have died fighting...” Khadgar signed.  
“Our war isn’t over yet.” Illidan held up the Sargerite Keystone, and it floated above him, into the air, “not when we hold the key to all worlds...”  
The keystone spun out of control, and exploded, revealing Azeroth above them.  
“Khadgar, take us home!”   
Khadgar readied a teleportation spell, and they were suddenly in Azsuna. Lauren stirred in Illidan’s arms, opening her eyes. They all looked up at the huge green planet in the sky.  
“What have you done!?” Khadgar exclaimed.  
Illidan smirked.  
“Sometimes the hand of fate must be forced!”  
Lauren looked up to Illidan, he seemed pleased with himself, so she smiled too.  
————————  
Illidan was exhausted after fighting Kil’Jaeden. He was glad it was finally over. But now they had to go to Argus to finally stop the Burning Legion. Prophet Velen had his people were working on a ship to get them to Argus, The Vindicaar. It would take a little more time to complete but should be done soon.  
Illidan had retreated to his home with Lauren for now, wanting to finally rest. He put Lauren to bed first, and Zephyr was waiting there for her. He walked to his room and finally lay down in bed, grateful for the peace. As he was about to drift off, he felt the bed move down a little. He felt someone small move next to him.  
“Thank you for saving me again.” Lauren yawned.  
“Think nothing of it, my little one.”  
Illidan wrapped his arm around Lauren as she lay her head on his chest, breathing slowly as she quickly fell asleep. Illidan smiled as he felt truly happy in Lauren’s presence.  
————————  
“Lauren, my decision is final. You will not be coming to Argus!”  
“But that’s not fair! I’ve already proven myself at the Broken Shore, I’m stronger than you think!”  
“You are not ready to face the homeworld of the Burning Legion! It isn’t like Azeroth, there won’t be any kind strangers to help you or save you when you fall!”  
“Ugh! You’re not being fair! I want to help!”  
Lauren stormed off, leaving Illidan rubbing his temples. With the Vindicaar almost close to completion, Illidan had forbidden Lauren from accompanying him. It was incredibly dangerous, and not even he knew what they would face on Argus. Illidan had to leave in a few days, and he wanted to make sure Lauren would stay here in Lorlathil. He had asked Leila if she could stay with her, in case she did anything. Illidan tried to forget about the argument, and took off to Dalaran, to go over the plan with Khadgar.  
————————  
It was the day Illidan had to leave. The Vindicaar was set to depart soon, and a lot of people were needed on board. Lauren begged and pleaded to come with Illidan, but he still wouldn’t let her. She had refused to come out of her room, spiting herself. Illidan was upset that she wouldn’t come and say goodbye to him, as he didn’t know how long he would be on Argus.  
As Illidan said his goodbyes to Leila in Lorlathil, Lauren sprinted toward Illidan and flew at him.  
“Please don’t be too long, kill the Burning Legion and come back, okay?”  
“I promise I will be back little one. You have my word.”  
Lauren watched Illidan depart, tears coming to her eyes. She looked at the ground, feeling as if she had the bad end of the bargain. Leila put her hand on Lauren’s shoulder.  
“Come on, let’s go inside. I’ll show you want I’ve been up to.”  
————————  
Lauren loved Leila like a second mother and felt bad that she would be disobeying her. It was the middle of the night, and Lauren had just finished writing a note explaining that she is safe and didn’t need any help. It also apologized profusely as well.  
She sneaked out her window, trying her best to be as quiet as possible. She hopped on Zephyr and took off for Dalaran.  
They arrived soon, and Lauren wondered what to do next. She didn’t know exactly where The Vindicaar was, but she did know that a lot of draenei warriors were headed there. She was lucky to find a group of them, near the portals. Lauren told Zephyr to fly home, but he didn’t look pleased about it. She couldn’t bring him with her because he would get noticed too easily. She followed the draenei soldiers through one of the portals, arriving in a place that was unfamiliar to her. She was in a massive, open building. Lauren followed the soldiers toward a device that seemed to teleport them again; it was well guarded. She didn’t know if she would be able to get there without looking too suspicious. Maybe if she acted like a soldier, she would get past them. She thought she would try her luck and lined up behind the draenei.  
“What is your purpose on The Vindicaar.” The guard asked her.  
“Oh! I’m the, uh, healer! I heal people.”  
He looked at Lauren strangely, but he noticed her bag of potions.  
“Clear.”  
Lauren couldn’t believe that worked. She touched the mechanism, and she was teleported to a large room where all the soldiers resided. They all looked eager to go. Lauren made use of a useful skill Leila had shown her; her racial ability, Shadowmeld. She made her way to the corner and melded into the shadows.  
There were no windows, but she felt the ship move. The room of soldiers cheered as the ship took off. She was a little nervous now, she didn’t know what to expect.  
Lauren had been sat there for hours now, wondering when they were going to reach Argus. It was another planet, would it take days, would it take months? Her question was soon answered, as a large draenei walked into the room.  
“My loyal soldiers! Below us lies our home planet, destroyed by the Burning Legion! You will be teleported to the surface, and you are to show the demons no mercy!”  
Everyone roared as they were teleported to the world below, including Lauren. Argus was a wasteland. There weren’t any trees, there were no flowers or grass. Just a barren land, tainted by the fel. She followed the soldiers, and they led her to a large area where demons congregated. She didn’t know what was going on and felt scared; Illidan wasn’t there to protect her, she knew no one at all. She ran back and forth, not knowing what to do, and eventually ended up running away from a lesser demon, one of those weird dogs Illidan had called Fel-Stalkers. Panic and fear took her, and she ran towards one of the draenei warriors and hid behind her. The draenei smashed the Fel-Stalker with her hammer and kneeled down to help Lauren.  
“You are practically a child, what are you doing on the front lines! I must take you back up to the Vindicaar, you will be safe there until I come back for you.”  
Lauren, teary-eyed, took the draenei’s hand, and she led her back to the Vindicaar.   
“Now stay here. I shall be back soon, and I’ll find out where we can keep you safe.”   
The kind draenei left Lauren in a small room with some chairs and a bed in it. She figured that she may as well lie down, she was tired after running back and forth for so long. Lauren waited for a few hours, and the draenei came back, looking a little worse for wear.  
“Are you okay?” Lauren asked.  
“It is nothing my child, one of those demons cut my leg, but I shall have to see a healer.”  
Lauren looked at the small cut, and it was beginning to get infected already.  
“Please let me treat your leg, I have the antidote in my bag.”  
“Of course, thank you. I didn’t know you were a healer.”  
“I’m still learning, I had an infection like this before when I got attacked by demons. It gets pretty bad if you leave it untreated.”  
Lauren looked in her bag, finding the salve. There was a lot less than she thought, she had used a lot while at the Broken Shore and hadn’t stocked up. But still, it was enough for now. She gently rubbed it onto the infection, and it slowly subsided, leaving the wound to scab over like normal.  
“Thank you. I shall take you to the Prophet. He will know what to do.”  
Lauren felt a bit nervous. She hadn’t seen Illidan yet, would he be with the Prophet? She dreaded finding Illidan, even though she knew that she had to confront him eventually. She didn’t expect it to happen this early, however.   
Lauren followed the draenei up some stairs, and there was a huge window, showing the world of Argus. As she got closer, she realized that Illidan was there, but he was facing the window, away from her.   
“Prophet, I found this young night elf on the front lines, I took her back with me here, as I did not want to leave her alone.”  
Lauren watched Illidan the whole time. His ears seemed to twitch at the sound of a young night elf, but that was it.  
“Only but a child,” the Prophet said, walking up to her, “What is your name?”  
Lauren refused to speak. Illidan would recognize her voice immediately.  
“Are you shy? Come now, you have nothing to be afraid of here. We will take care of you.”  
Lauren smiled at the Prophets kindness, but didn’t want to speak, she would give herself away.  
“She has told me that she is a healer in training Prophet. She healed the fel infection on my leg.”  
It was all over. Revealing that Lauren was a healer made Illidan turn around to face her. Her eyes locked with his, and for the first time, she feared him. He wore a scowl and walked slowly toward Lauren, he looked livid. She squeaked and hid behind the Prophet.   
“Illidan, there’s no need to scare this little one. She is clearly intimidated by you.”  
“This little one has disobeyed me! I told her to stay in Azeroth because I knew the dangers here would be too much for her here!”  
“Be that as it may, she is here now. Come now, what is your name?” The Prophet asked.  
“L-Lauren.” She stumbled over her words.  
“We are to take her back to Azeroth immediately, she cannot stay here on Argus!” Illidan demanded.  
“Stop treating me like a child!” Lauren burst out.  
“I will stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one!”  
“I came here because I wanted to help people! I don’t want to see people die when I can help them!”  
“You’re not a good enough healer to help us!”  
Lauren’s breath caught up in her chest. She was trying her best to help and the person she cared about the most had just crushed her.  
“T-that’s not a nice thing to s-say! I thought you were my f-friend!”   
She ran away from them, sobbing into her hands. Velen looked up to Illidan, a look of disappointment on his face.  
“That was a poor choice of words for our young guest, Illidan Stormrage.”  
“I told her to stay home for her own good...”   
Illidan felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Maybe he had been too hard on her, she was only trying to prove to him that she was strong enough to help him in this desolate world. But she’s so delicate, so careless. Lauren charges first and thinks later. Illidan sighed and went to find her.  
————————  
“I’ll show him!” Lauren practically screamed, rage filling her heart. “I’ll prove to him that I’m a good healer!”  
She ran back to the room of soldiers, teleporting back down to the front lines. Armed with only her salves and potions, she headed to the small area where the wounded were held.  
She kneeled near a paladin and looked over him. He had the same injuries as most of the others it seemed, and the fel infection spread fast. She fumbled around in her bag, looking for the salve, but when she opened it, there was none left. She panicked and tried to mix another batch, but didn’t have all the ingredients, so she tried to improvise. The new salve looked like the regular one, so she assumed it would do the same job. She gently rubbed it on the wound and the draenei screamed in pain. That wasn’t supposed to happen. She looked at the wound again and the infection was spreading much faster now.  
“You! What have you put on his wounds!” One of the healers shouted.  
“I-I don’t know, I thought it would work!” Lauren replied shakily.  
“Get out of here, you two-bit healer! Come back when you’ve learned something!”  
Lauren ran from the small encampment as fast as she could, tears in her eyes. It turns out that Illidan was right. She wondered what she had going for her. Illidan didn’t like her anymore and she wasn’t a good healer.   
She stopped at a small outcrop, that showed her the true expanse of Argus. Her legs dangled off the cliff as she watched the draenei fight for their home world. Sadness claimed her mind as she curled up into a ball and cried. Coming to Argus wasn’t a good idea at all. She could be at home right now with Leila and Zephyr, eating dinner and talking about her day.   
“Oh, nothing much happened today,” Lauren said, “I just pissed off Illidan to the point of no return and almost killed an innocent with my lack of knowledge! Jeez, good job, you ruined everything!”  
A growl snapped her out of her rant. Another fel-stalker had found her, but its master was close behind. Illidan had called them doomguards. Lauren knew they took no prisoners and showed no mercy. She was trapped, the only thing that lay behind her was a fall to certain death.  
“Ah, my little pet has found a morsel to feed on...”  
The demons deep, guttural voice scared Lauren, she wanted to escape but had nowhere to go, no one to save her. She closed her eyes tight and braced herself. But the pain never came. Instead, she heard a sickening crack. Lauren opened her eyes, and her heart fluttered, Illidan stood in front of her, the fel-stalker had been crushed underneath his hooves. Illidan took his warglaives and sliced the doomguards upper body without hesitation, essentially cutting him in half. Without a word, Illidan scooped her up and flew back to the Vindicaar. Lauren huddled up to his chest, grateful to be rescued.  
————————  
“You were right,” Lauren said flatly. “I’m sorry I even came here, I was an idiot to think I could make a difference...”  
“Lauren, I lost my temper. The thought of losing you here in this horrible world troubles me more than I would like. I didn’t want you to come because I was afraid you would get hurt, but I didn’t realize it would be me that hurt you.”  
“No Illidan, you were literally right,” Lauren started to tear up again, “I tried healing one of the draenei and used the wrong herbs while mixing a salve, and it hurt him! Illidan I hurt someone! I made his wounds worse, and I’m the reason why! And instead of correcting my mistake, I ran away!”  
“Little one, everyone makes mistakes. You learn from them.”  
“I’m sorry I disobeyed you. I understand now why you didn’t want me to come here.”  
Illidan kneeled down and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.  
“You may have gone against my wishes, but your determination to help other people is greater than any I’ve seen before. You put it before your own safety. A trait that isn’t found easily among men.”  
“Can you help me become better...?”  
“How can I, when you’ve already started yourself?”  
Lauren smiled warmly at Illidan and wrapped herself around him, honestly grateful for his words and advice.  
————————  
Although Lauren wanted to become a better healer, there weren’t a lot of places to buy plants and herbs onboard this ship, and Argus wasn’t exactly teeming with life. In the coming days, she had stayed on the Vindicaar and learned as much as she could from the healers on board, and there were also herbalism and alchemy trainers there too that helped her. She made friends with a few of the people on board too, including Velen, the Prophet. He was very kind and wise. He always answered her questions, even the stupid ones.   
Lauren had also started to miss Zephyr. This was the longest she had been without him, and she longed for his company. When she gets back to Azeroth, she would have to apologise to him and bring him his favourite food, deer flank and fish from the rivers in Azsuna. Illidan had told her that he was surprised she didn’t bring Zephyr with her.  
Lauren had wanted to help Illidan today, so he brought her down to the surface of Argus, telling her to stay close to him. She followed him around all day, helping when she could. He and the others destroyed many demons that day. Some of the kind draenei showed Lauren how to use the sword Illidan had given her a while back, they taught her how to kill certain demons, and how to block effectively as well. But Lauren wasn’t as strong as the soldiers, so she wouldn’t be able to do those things as well as they could. Illidan kept a close eye on her while she was doing some training exercises with the draenei, he noticed she enjoyed being around them, and vice versa. Lauren had really boosted everyone’s spirits has well with her fun personality. She truly seemed to be a natural at getting people to like her.  
Lauren was exhausted at the end of the day, her eyes heavy. Illidan was talking to the Prophet and she leaned on his side, getting comfortable. As she listened to them talk, she closed her eyes, and fell into a light sleep, still standing up.  
“I think it may be time to retire for the night. Your little one seems to be worn out.” The Prophet said quietly, smiling.  
Illidan looked down and saw Lauren practically hugging his leg and breathing loudly.  
“Come on little one, let us go to bed.”  
Illidan shook her lightly and Lauren waved goodbye slowly to the Prophet as she was ushered away by Illidan. She followed him to their small room of only one bed. There was limited space on the Vindicaar, and room was precious. So, they shared a bed together, not that they minded. It was a little cramped because of Illidan’s sheer size, but Lauren didn’t mind being squished a little, if she was close to Illidan, there wasn’t a problem.  
They both climbed into bed, and Lauren wiggled up close to Illidan, rubbing her face on him like a cat would do if they liked someone. She smiled as Illidan shifted to put his arm around her.  
“I really like you Illidan.” She sighed happily, closing her eyes.  
“I really like you too, my little one...”  
Lauren fell asleep in moments, but Illidan had some things on his mind. Her gentle snores soothed him, and he let himself smile. It seemed Lauren didn’t want to wait until the Burning Legion’s end to show Illidan love. He was hesitant, he didn’t want to Legion to use her against him. Illidan knew it was inevitable, due to her naive and trusting nature, and he couldn’t stop her from doing what she loved, and that was helping people. Sleep was starting to claim his mind, he brought Lauren close to him and closed his eyes.  
————————  
Lauren had woken up late that day and walked into the main hall. Everyone was bustling around, the atmosphere seemed excited. There were two people talking to Velen she had never seen before, and she walked up to him, about to ask who they were.  
“Ah, Lauren! You’re up late today.” The Prophet spoke softly, “I’d like you to meet Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner. They will be helping us against the Legion and helping us put together the pieces of Xe’ra.”  
Lauren felt awful nervous around them. She shied away and hid behind Velen.  
“She is a little shy.” Velen chuckled. “But this one has a heart of gold.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Lauren, I’ve heard you are training to be a great healer.” Alleria held her hand out to Lauren.  
“Y-yes, I’m trying to make sure no one gets hurt.”   
Lauren came out from her hiding place and started chatting with Alleria, slowly coming out of her shell. She still wasn’t sure of Turalyon, she preferred Alleria much better.   
Illidan came up behind Lauren, and he startled her. She noticed Turalyon make a face when Illidan walked over. It could only be described as disgust, although it was subtle, Lauren noticed. She felt something in the pit of her stomach, it was probably anger.   
“Illidan, what are we doing today?” She asked.  
“I’ll be fighting demons. You’ll be helping the people who are injured in the Xenedar’s crash. Although you will still make sure to keep close to me.”  
“Surely this night elf doesn’t need to be treated like a child by the great Illidan Stormrage?” Turalyon said.  
Alleria shot a glare at him.  
“He doesn’t treat me like a child!” Lauren shouted, “Illidan looks after me because sometimes I get distracted by things and wander off...”  
“Shouldn’t you be back on Azeroth if you keep distracting him from the task at hand?”  
Lauren went to retort, but he was right. She had nothing to say.  
“That’s enough! My little one will not be talked to in this manner! She is stronger than she looks.”  
“Your little one? What a strange way to address one of your soldiers...”  
At this point, Lauren was getting mad. She turned around to face Illidan, the rage obvious on her face.  
“Lauren is NOT one of my soldiers. She is family and I intend to protect her by any means necessary. You would do well to not anger her, as you may find yourself overwhelmed when the draenei soldiers find out you made her upset.”  
“Turalyon, that’s enough. There is no need to cause trouble.” Alleria chastised him.  
Turalyon huffed and walked away from them. Lauren was still angry and growled in annoyance.


	10. Broken

warning for implied rape in this chapter

Chapter 10: Broken

————————  
Illidan had brought Lauren down to the crash site of the Xenedar, and bodies littered the floor. Few looked alive, and the ones who were hung on for dear life. She closed her eyes and buried her head into Illidan’s side. He put his hand on her comfortingly.   
“Little one, I understand it is a lot for you to take in. But you must be strong, for the people who still need your help.”  
She nodded her head and ran off to help the survivors. Illidan took a small troupe of demon hunters just over the ridge to fight some of the meaner, bigger demons.   
Sweat dripped from Lauren’s brow as she bandaged up a draenei’s leg. She was able to help people with small wounds and broken limbs, but anything else was beyond her knowledge. It didn’t help that there were demons roaming the area either, she had to constantly use Shadowmeld to avoid them. It was hard to keep an eye out for demons and help the survivors at the same time, but she tried her best to stay focused, but after a couple of hours, she was starting to flag. Between trying her new healing techniques which involved using mana, something she still didn’t understand properly, and constantly hiding from the patrolling demons, she was exhausted.   
After she had finished healing another soldier, she decided to retire for the day, she could take no more. Lauren stood up and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She hadn’t been paying attention to where she had been going and now she was lost. Lauren thought everything and everywhere looked the same on Argus, and that made it even harder to find your way around. She usually just followed Illidan everywhere.  
Lauren started to panic a little bit, unsure where to go. She ran around in circles, and tripped up, knocking the wind out of herself.  
“What an idiotic elf.”  
Lauren’s eyes went wide when she felt herself get picked up by magic. It was an Eredar, her face wore a smug smile.  
“Hm. You’re Illidan’s mate. Seems like I’ve hit the jackpot today...”  
“Please leave me alone, I just want to go back...”  
“You have such innocence to even believe I’ll let you go. You’re a valuable asset, I won’t be freeing you any time soon.”  
“Illidan!” She screamed, the fear showing in her voice. She hoped he would hear her.  
————————  
Illidan and his Illidari has just downed a large demon and stopped for a small break.  
“My Lord Illidan, where is the Lady today?”  
“Lauren is healing the fallen. She is probably back at the Vindicaar by now, it has been a long day.”  
“Lady Lauren has come far since I saw her in Azsuna. I’m so pleased to have seen her do so well.”  
“As am I. I’m glad you’ve all taken a liking to her.”  
“My Lord, there is nothing to dislike about her! She is kind and caring, and she does a great job of making you happy.”  
Illidan felt a little embarrassed but knew his demon hunter meant well.  
“Illidan!”  
He got up immediately, knowing who was shouting for him, he flew towards Lauren, his Illidari running below him to assist.  
Illidan found Lauren levitating in the air, above one of the demonic Eredar. Lauren flapped her arms wildly, feeling as if she would fall if she stopped. The demon smirked at Illidan and clicked her fingers, teleporting Lauren away before Illidan got a chance to rescue her. He ran at the demon and pinned her down, placing a warglaive on her neck.  
“You will tell me where you have taken her, or you will die by my hand!”  
The demon giggled cruelly in his face.   
“You’ll probably never see her again... alive!” She cackled, and Illidan brought the glaive down, killing her as she still laughed.  
“My Illidari, spread out and search for Lauren, interrogate any demon you come across! I will not continue until we find her!”  
————————  
Lauren was thrown into a small cage, hardly big enough for one person. She sighed, the Burning Legion captured her again, but she’d escaped the first two times, and she’d escape again. The room she was in was dark and cold, nothing like where she was imprisoned before. Lauren was fed up, and just wanted to go back to Azeroth.  
————————  
The morning after she had been imprisoned, another Eredar came in, and unlocked the cage, grabbing her violently.  
“Get off me, let me go! Illidan is going to rescue me anyway!”  
“Slim chance of that happening. He has no idea where you are, and this is our domain. We know every nook and cranny of this world, and we are well hidden.” He said calmly.  
They walked into another dark room. Blood stained the walls, and there were many weapons and restraints hung up on wooden racks. Lauren began to panic.  
“Ah, Ka’resh, you brought the prisoner. I’m going to have some fun with this one.”  
“You must keep her alive Do’ran. She isn’t to be killed.”  
Lauren struggled to escape from his grip as hard as she could, but she just ended up tiring herself out.  
“She’s a feisty little thing.”   
“Not after I’m done interrogating her...”  
Ka’resh strapped Lauren onto one of the tables, her hands and legs were tied down tight.  
“I’ll leave you to it then. Remember not to kill her.”  
Ka’resh left the room leaving Lauren alone with Do’ran. She tried her best to get her hands out of the straps, but they were tied on tight. She thrashed around as Do’ran came over to her, looking over her body.  
“You’ll tell me what I want to know. Or I’ll hurt you. It’s as simple as that.” He said.  
“Depends on what you want to know.” Lauren spat at him.  
“Illidan. That ship you came on. The Prophet. Plus a few more minor things.”  
“I’ll never tell you anything about Illidan or my friends, I’ll never betray them!”  
He smiled widely.  
“Fine, have it your way! This means I get to have fun...”  
————————  
Illidan hadn’t slept for days, he hadn’t stopped looking for Lauren. His Illidari were running themselves ragged looking for her as well. Even the draenei were searching when they weren’t fighting demons.   
The Prophet came up to Illidan, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Illidan, it has almost been a week. You need rest, if you were to find Lauren, you will be too exhausted to fight for her.”  
“I’m sure she’s all right,” Alleria said hopefully, “she has been in the past when captured, right?”  
“Talk about wasting valuable resources.” Turalyon grunted, “She’s probably dead, there’s no need to keep everyone’s attention on this elf, people are treating her like she’s some sort of important figure!”  
“You have no idea who you talk about!” Illidan screamed, “My little one is loved by ALL! Her innocence, her love, her purity! She is a light that touches everyone she meets, she is a beacon of hope! Have you not noticed around you the sadness her absence has caused?!”  
“Your little one is probably dead. The demons take no mercy, why would they with her?”  
“You would do well to keep your mouth shut, you impertinent human! If Lauren were not friends with your wife, I would destroy you where you stand!”  
Illidan felt so tired after that rant, it really took it out of him. He leant on the wall for support, he was out of breath and had no idea why. Turalyon was still talking nonsense to Illidan, but it fell on deaf ears. He slid to the floor, unable to take his own weight anymore, his head swam, and his eyes were heavy. He could hear the Prophet talking to him, but he couldn’t decipher his words. Illidan tried to fight it but to no avail. He slumped to the ground and let sleep finally claim him as he cursed himself.  
Velen kneeled down to check Illidan, and he was fine. He had just passed out from exhaustion. He asked one of the magic users to levitate Illidan to his room, he was too big for anyone to carry. Velen was starting to dislike Turalyon. He indeed hoped that Lauren would be found alive and well, as Illidan was right; her happiness was contagious. She often cheered up the draenei on the ship, and even himself on many occasions. Her constant questions and thirst for knowledge pleased him. Velen looked out the window, to the broken world of Argus. He hoped Lauren was okay.   
————————  
Lauren did her best to hold on to life. It was hanging by a thread. The things they had done to her. They had tortured her for days on end, as she refused to give up any information. Her body was littered with cuts and gashes, huge bruises and burns covered her. She heard the door open, and it was Ka’resh, here to take her to that horrible ‘doctor’. Lauren started shaking, she didn’t want to go there again.  
Ka’resh dragged her kicking and screaming out of the cage, and haphazardly dropped her on the table, tying up the restraints. He left swiftly, reminding Do’ran not to kill her again. He walked up to her, a spring in his step.  
“Is your tongue feeling looser today?”  
“I’ll never betray my friends! You’ll have to kill me first!”  
“Hm, unfortunately, that isn’t an option for me. But I shall get you to confess eventually.”  
Do’ran brought out a dirty looking dagger. He gently placed it below Lauren’s long ear, and pressed down hard, cutting the skin, bringing the dagger down over her neck and down to her chest. She screamed so loud that her ears started ringing. It wasn’t deep enough to hit anything vital, but she was sure she would bleed out. The dagger was blunt, and she swore it took him hours to stop gouging her skin.  
“Hm. Maybe I’ve gone a little overboard today. But still, I’ve gotten nowhere with you, little brat. Maybe something different is needed, maybe physical pain is not enough.”  
————————  
One of Illidan’s men was still looking for Lauren. He heard Illidan had run himself ragged and had even collapsed. He didn’t want to see Illidan worry anymore, and he wanted to see Lauren safe and sound. His name was Zai’cen Silverwind, and he swore that he would find Lauren.  
He had found a stronghold tucked away under the stone, no one had been here, besides him. He was alone and needed to be cautious. He entered the stronghold, hoping that he would come back out alive, and with Lauren.  
————————  
After Lauren’s neck had been cut to pieces, speaking hurt. She no longer talked back to the demons, it was too much effort anyway. She hoped that they would finally kill her off today, as she didn’t think anyone was going to find her here.  
She lay on the table again, strapped in tighter than usual. Her eyes swam in tears, she wanted to die, this pain was too much. She felt on the edge of death, what could they possibly do to make her talk when she had endured so much?  
Do’ran walked in, smiling again. He brought in what looked like another Eredar, but he was on a chained leash. When he saw Lauren, he went crazy, trying to run up to her, but Do’ran, pulled him back, scolding him.  
“Something a little different today!” He called over. “I’ll be letting my friend here deal with you!”  
Lauren watched as Do’ran swiftly exited the room and closed the doors. The leash was off the crazed Eredar, and it bounded over to Lauren, a wild hunger in its eyes. She shied away as it climbed on top of her, drooling onto her face. She wasn’t sure it was sentient. Her eyes went wide when it exposed itself to her, and she shook her head wildly as if to say no and thrashed around in her restraints, not liking what was going to happen. The beast started touching her in places she didn’t like. She clenched her teeth, pulled her arms from the restrains as hard as she could and one of her hands finally slipped out from the leather binds. Lauren quickly tried to undo the other, but the beast took her free arm and pinned her down. It came closer and closer to her face, it towered over her body. Lauren sobbed as it started to have its way with her.  
————————  
Zai’cen heard screaming and crying, he knew it had to be Lauren, he ran as fast as he could toward the source and saw a demon guarding a door.   
“How did you get here?!” It screamed, but Zai’cen made quick work of it with his glaives.  
He opened the door and his heart dropped at the sight. A feral demon was finishing on Lauren’s broken body. Rage filled him, and he ran over, slicing the demon in half, kicking the body out of the way. Lauren lay there, breathing heavy, covered in the demon’s seed. Her clothes were torn to shreds, so Zai’cen gently wrapped her up in some spare clothing he kept in his bag, wanting to preserve her dignity.  
“Lauren, I’m here to bring you back to Illidan, please stay calm.”  
Heavy wounds covered her frail body. He gently picked her up, not wanting to cause her any more pain than he could.  
“Please don’t hurt me...!” She squeaked.  
“It’s okay Lauren, I’ll take you to the Vindicaar as quickly as I can.”  
Zai’cen swiftly made his exit, demon bodies littered the floor where he had made his entrance.  
————————  
Illidan stood by the Prophet, with every passing day, the hope of finding his little one diminished. He knew that his Illidari were still searching, but it had been so long now. He stared out from the viewing platform, longing for Lauren’s company.  
Behind him, a large crowd gathered, they made way for something. Velen tapped Illidan and he turned around to face the crowd, not expecting it.  
One of his Illidari slowly came toward him, holding a broken body. He almost didn’t recognise her. The demon hunter laid her down gently in front of Illidan.  
“My Lord, I have found Lauren... but her injuries are extensive, they... they did things too her...”  
Illidan picked up Lauren with care and love, afraid he might shatter her if he were to move wrong. She was awake but couldn’t speak. The first thing he noticed was the huge gash across her neck, and the second thing...  
“Zai’cen, what is this white fluid smeared on Lauren...?”  
Zai’cen looked heartbroken and angry, he looked at the floor, not wanting to answer the question.  
“Please, no, this can’t happen, not to my little one!”  
Illidan lost his composure. He sobbed into Lauren’s body, not wanting to think of the atrocities she’s been through. Lauren weakly brought her arms around Illidan’s neck and smiled, so grateful to be in his embrace again.  
————————  
Illidan was constantly at Lauren’s side. The healers had cleaned her up and checked her for any other injuries, besides the ones on her body. When they had finished, she looked a lot better. The smaller cuts had been healed, and the bruises had gotten smaller. There was now a massive scar on her neck, it came down from her right ear, across her neck, and down to her chest. It made her look like a hardened warrior, but she was no such thing. Lauren loosely held Illidan’s hand, not wanting to leave him. She had several cracked ribs and breathing became a difficult task.  
Lauren hadn’t spoken since she had come back. To have her in the same room and not hear her chatter was strange for Illidan. In the nights she often woke up screaming from nightmares, it took him a while to calm her down.  
Tonight, she woke up sobbing into his arms, he shushed and cooed her, calming her down. She had stopped crying, but her whole body was shaking.  
“My little one, you must speak to me, you must tell me what has happened to you. I cannot make you better until you tell me what’s wrong.”  
Lauren looked up into Illidan’s eyes, tears still falling from hers.  
“I-It was bad in there...” She croaked, “They wanted information about you and the Prophet, others too. But I didn’t want to betray you. They... they tortured me when I didn’t give them what they wanted. For days on end, I thought I would die, but they were always just shy of killing me. They realised that they were getting nowhere with physical pain and th-”  
Lauren cut herself off, her breathing had become erratic. She fought to calm herself down, Illidan hugging her lovingly as she tried to finish telling him what had happened.  
“They used a different approach. A monster, a beast. It had no sentience. It... it touched me in places I didn’t like... then it... it... I... Illidan... it raped me.”  
Illidan knew what had happened to her roughly, after first seeing her. But to hear her say it physically hurt him. Never in his life had he been hurt in this way. He had been chased, he had been tortured, but never... He had no words for Lauren. He just took her in his arms and held her, tears rolling down his cheeks. To do this to someone so innocent and pure was... there were no words.  
Illidan covered Lauren with his wings as if to protect her from any more harm. She tried to get back to sleep, moving closer to Illidan. He kissed her forehead gently and fell asleep, his wings still encasing Lauren.  
————————  
Lauren finally made her appearance after being rescued, wanting to leave her room and sit near the large window in the main hall again. She didn’t want to leave the ship anymore.  
Illidan made sure she kept close to him, he didn’t want to lose her again. She sat on the floor next to him, content to watch the world go by. A group of Illidari made their way towards them.  
“My Lord, is Lady Lauren all right?” The blood elf asked.  
“Zai’cen. She is feeling much better after being healed. I am in your debt for rescuing my little one. Had you not found her when you did...”  
“Lord Illidan, I was happy to have finally found her, you were truly distraught.”  
Lauren got up and hid behind Illidan. Listening to the conversation.   
“You were the one who rescued me...?” Lauren asked meekly.  
“Yes, my Lady, I’m happy to see you doing so well. We were al-”  
He was cut off as Lauren hugged him tightly, Zai’cen blushed, his ears going red. Illidan chuckled behind Lauren.  
“Thank you for rescuing me. I would have died without you.”  
“It wasn’t a problem my Lady, I was just doing my duty!”  
“I’m going to make you a present as thanks.”  
“Oh, my Lady Lauren, I couldn’t possibly impose that upon you!”  
“Nonsense. I’m not going back down to that hellhole, and I need something to keep my mind off... not very nice thoughts.”  
Illidan put a hand on her shoulder, not wanting her to get upset again.   
“I hope you make a swift recovery my Lady.”  
With that the group made their way back down to Argus, probably to kill more demons. Lauren sat back down in front of Illidan, and her reflection in the window caught her eye. She gasped loudly when she saw the scar on her neck. Her fingers traced the scar up to her ear. Illidan noticed her, she was fixated with the scar on her neck, a worried expression on her face.  
“Little one,” Illidan kneeled to meet her gaze, “do not let this scar trouble you.”  
“But... I don’t like it. It makes me look ugly...”  
“I do not think the most beautiful night elf I know is unseemly in any way.”  
Lauren looked at Illidan and gasped in surprise, blushing madly.   
————————  
Over the next few days, Illidan had left Lauren on board the ship while he helped on the surface. Lauren kept getting bad separation anxiety and stuck close to the Prophet for comfort. He always knew what to say to calm her down.  
Lauren was surprised when she saw a small group suddenly teleport on the Vindicaar, pieces of what she thought were metal littered the ground. Illidan was among them, and she ran over to him. Turalyon held a large piece of shining, golden material, and placed it in the middle of the metal parts. Light erupted from them, Lauren had to cover her eyes. It hovered above everyone.  
“This is the Prime Naaru, Xe’ra.” Velen whispered to Lauren.  
“We are blessed to be in your presence once more, Xe’ra.” Turalyon said.  
“Turalyon... you have found the chosen one...” The Naaru’s voice was like a clear bell, ringing in the distance.  
Turalyon gestured to Illidan, and he walked forward, facing Xe’ra. Lauren was so excited, Illidan was the chosen one? That sounded like he was super important.  
“From birth, the light in your eyes held such promise for the future.”  
Illidan sneered.  
“I sacrificed that birth right long ago.”  
“Do you not wish to reclaim that which was lost? To be whole again?”  
Lauren was starting to not like this, she didn’t think Illidan was broken. She walked up quietly behind Illidan, peeking out from behind him.  
“The Legion’s end is all I seek.”  
“My child... you’ve given so much, for so little. Your true potential, your redemption, lies before you.”  
A light came from the Naaru, towards Illidan. He stepped back, bumping into Lauren.  
“My little one, I did not see-”  
“Let go of your shattered form and embrace the Light’s power!”  
“I’ve traded my power for freedom before!” He said, putting his arm in front of Lauren protectively. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.  
“The prophecy... must be fulfilled!”  
The Naaru seized Illidan and constrained him in the Light, he struggled to get free.  
“Let him go!” Lauren shouted, running at the Naaru. Turalyon grabbed her by the scruff and didn’t let go. She flailed in his grasp.  
“Your old life has passed. The Light will forge you a new one.”  
“It is not yours to take!” Illidan growled.  
“Leave him alone!” Lauren screamed.  
Lauren broke out of Turalyon’s grip, and leaped up toward Illidan, grabbing onto one of his hooves.  
“Little one, no! Get down, you’ll get hurt!”  
Lauren held on tight, she tried reaching toward the Light, attempting to rip the tendrils away from Illidan, but try as she might, they were too strong, and her hands burned when she touched them.  
“The Light will heal your scars.”  
“I AM MY SCARS!”  
“The Light is your destiny.”  
“My destiny is my OWN!”  
Illidan broke free of Xe’ra’s grasp, kicking his leg up, Lauren spun upwards quickly,landing in Illidan’s outstretched arms. He shielded her small body, bringing her close to his chest. Darkness and shadows emitted from him, and he utterly destroyed her with his demonic powers, green light engulfed the whole room. Lauren closed her eyes tight. Golden sparkles showered down upon them. Illidan fell from the air and crumpled to the ground.  
“Illidan!”  
Lauren squeezed out from underneath him, fretting over his tired body. Illidan kept one of his wings over her protectively. Turalyon ran over, sword in hand.  
“You’ve doomed us all, betrayer!”  
He brought down his sword on Illidan and Lauren, but Illidan grabbed it in his hand, blood dripping down his fingers as he held it steady.  
“Your faith has blinded you. There can be no chosen one! Only we... can save ourselves...”  
Turalyon sheathed his sword and walked away angrily. Lauren sobbed as she fussed over Illidan, making sure he was all right. She took his hand and healed it where the sword had cut into him. Illidan cupped her face with his large hand.  
“Little one, I am fine. I’m just a little winded, please don’t be upset. You were brave for coming to my aid.”  
“Why did she try and force you to do something you didn’t want?” She cried.  
“I do not know. But I do know that I will destroy the Legion, chosen one or not.” He spat. Lauren nodded her head in agreement.  
————————  
Lauren sat with Illidan, watching the soldiers pick up the broken pieces of Xe’ra. Today had exhausted her. She had never seen Illidan in danger before, especially from someone who was supposed to be their ally. Is this how Illidan felt every time she got hurt?   
It was starting to get late. Illidan wanted to get an early night, he was tired out from today as well. Lauren followed him to their room, where they got comfortable together in bed.  
“I got scared today.” Lauren said, facing Illidan, “I was scared you were gonna get really hurt.”  
“Little one, I’m fine now, there is no need for you to worry.”  
“Is this how you feel every time I get hurt? I don’t like it.”  
“Yes, Lauren. To worry about someone you care about is a horrible feeling. While you were gone, I kept searching for you, day and night. I couldn’t let the demons hurt you anymore. The only reason I stopped looking is that I collapsed from exhaustion, I hadn’t slept for days.”  
“Illidan... I’m so sorry. I-”   
Illidan put a finger to her lips.  
“I will not let you be sorry for something that isn’t your fault. You were found, and now you’re safe here with me, and I’ll make sure you never get lost or captured again.”  
Lauren wiggled closer to Illidan and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his upper body. She heard his heart beating through the rise and fall of his chest, she was so grateful for his care and attention. She pulled back, and slowly untied his blindfold. She looked into his eyes, her expression soft.  
“Illidan. You’ve done so much for me. I don’t know if it’s obvious, or if this comes as a surprise, and I know you said to wait until the Legion’s end...”  
Illidan’s heart was in his throat, he was suddenly nervous. He looked at Lauren with a little confusion and she smiled warmly at him.  
“Illidan... I love you.”  
“My dear little one...” he got close to her and his forehead gently touched hers. “I love you too.”  
Lauren took the opportunity to gently kiss Illidan, he brought her closer to him, not wanting to let go. They smiled as they kissed each other lovingly, wanting to savour this special moment together.  
————————  
Lauren was elated when she walked into the main hall. She took her usual space next to Illidan up by the window and sighed happily. She was feeling so much better today. Alleria came up to Lauren, looking slightly embarrassed.  
“Lauren. I’m so sorry for Turalyon’s behaviour. After everything you’ve been through, it’s not fair to have him comment on your relationship with Illidan.”  
“What do you mean, I haven’t heard anything from him.”  
Alleria looked at her awkwardly.   
“Maybe that’s for the best. Don’t listen to him Lauren, something’s gotten into him, and I’m not sure what.”  
She left Lauren, and now she was confused. What was he saying about her and Illidan? She went to find out.  
Turalyon wasn’t far. He was still in the main hall, talking to a few of the draenei, close to the stairs leading down to the forge. Lauren melded into the shadows, not wanting to be seen.  
“I have heard she has a relationship with that demon. After the incident with Xe’ra, I couldn’t care what happened to either of them. The elf has apparently had sexual relations with the demons out there, she is soiled.”  
White. Hot. Rage. Lauren flung herself from the shadows, past the draenei and pinned down Turalyon, they both tumbled down the stairs, and Lauren was too angry to notice any pain. He was stunned as Lauren stood over him, everyone circled them, not knowing what to do. The Prophet and Illidan ran down, to see an incredibly angry Lauren.  
“You think I ASKED to be defiled!?” She screamed at him, punching him as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face.  
“You think I asked to be RAPED!? Is this your Light’s will? To force people to do things they don’t want to do?! How can it be so GREAT when you’re nothing but a pompous ASSHOLE!”  
“You are disgusting. To be in a relationship with a demon like him. He’ll just do the same to you as the other demon.”  
Illidan’s breath caught in his chest, no one had ever said anything like that about him before. He was about to destroy Turalyon where he stood, but Lauren was one step ahead.  
Lauren unsheathed a small, ornate dagger from the bottom of her leg, given to her by one of the forge masters. She held it to his neck, not hesitating.  
“Maybe you’d like to say some last words?”  
“You think you can kill me with such a small knife? You truly are delirious.”  
Turalyon kicked her chest from underneath her, she doubled over in pain, her ribs were still on the mend, and she thought they were probably worse than cracked now. She wheezed and struggled to breath, not able to stand up. Before anyone could react, Turalyon took his sword and brought it up, above Lauren, about to deal the final blow.  
“ENOUGH!”   
Arcane time magic held Turalyon in place, his blade mere inches from Lauren. Khadgar walked between them, kneeling to Lauren.  
“This young girl has been through so much. To be bullied by a grown man, it’s despicable. I’m taking her back to Azeroth. Illidan. I’ll give you ten minutes to say goodbye to her, and I will send her back to Lorlathil.”  
“But I want to stay here with Illidan...”  
“I know you do Lauren. But your body and mind will take time to heal, and if you stay in Argus you will only get yourself killed, or worse. I’ve grown to like you, and I wish for you to be safe.”  
“Khadgar...”  
Illidan walked up to Lauren, kneeling down, and cradling her carefully in his arms.   
“My little one. It is here we depart, if only for a short time. You shall be safe with Leila.”  
“Illidan, I can’t stay awake... Please don’t get hurt, kill the Burning Legion quickly so I can see you again, okay...? Don’t forget that I love yo-u.”  
Her sentence trailed off as she passed out in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead.  
“I love you too, my dear little one...”  
He reluctantly handed her frail body to Khadgar, who had summoned a portal. He held Lauren carefully with his magic and went through the portal. Illidan watched as his little one was finally going somewhere safe. He walked back to his room, wanting to be alone for the time being.   
————————  
Leila and Zephyr didn’t expect to see the Archmage the door. Lauren hovered next to him, unconscious.  
“Wha-”  
“I have no time to explain, I cannot keep the portal open for long. Illidan has told me to come here and give Lauren to you for protection. She’s been through so much, she will probably be upset and angry when she wakes up. I have to go, please keep Lauren safe.”  
With that, Khadgar ran back through the portal, it disappeared behind him. Lauren lay peacefully in the grass next to her. Zephyr bounded up next to her, nuzzling her gently with his beak.  
“She will be fine Zephyr. There is no need to worry.”  
Leila placed Lauren on Zephyr’s back and went inside to see what was wrong with her.  
————————  
Several ribs were cracked, a slight concussion, and lots of small bumps and bruises. Thankfully this was nothing to Leila, she had healed many soldiers while Lauren and Illidan were away. Lauren stirred in her sleep, she opened her eyes momentarily but shut them again when she realised where she was.  
“Lauren.” Leila said sternly, “I’m disappointed in you for sneaking out like that. You know Illidan wanted you to stay here for a reason.”  
Lauren opened her eyes again, and a flood of tears made their way down her face.  
“I was a fool, Leila. You’re right, I should have listened to Illidan. He only knew what was best for me. Argus is a horrible place, full of demons that only want to hurt you...”  
“Come on. You should be able to get up now, I’ve weaved a spell to fix your ribs. Please tell me what happened to you.”  
Lauren sat up, wincing at the pain, but it was much more bearable now.  
“I can’t Leila... I really can’t, it’s too much for me right now.”  
Leila gave Lauren an encouraging hug, not wanting her to feel upset. She knew something bad must have happened if she didn’t want to talk about it.  
————————  
Over the past few weeks, Lauren was quiet, she was lethargic, and didn’t want to go outside. Nothing Leila said or did would rouse her. Zephyr was beside himself, he was at Lauren’s side always, like a sentinel. Leila thought Lauren could use a change of pace and hoped her plan would help.  
Lauren jumped out of her skin when she heard the door knock. She hid her face in Zephyr’s feathers, not wanting to deal with visitors. Leila walked over to the door and answered it, asking her visitors to come in.  
Lauren took a quick glance at the visitors, and it was Tyrande and Malfurion. She got up and slowly sat next to them, she liked them enough to be with them.  
“Lauren, I’m so happy to see you back from Argus. It isn’t a place I wanted to see you in.” Tyrande said, putting her hand on Lauren’s knee.  
“You must tell us of your adventures Lauren,” Malfurion said, “I’m sure you and my brother have had many.”  
Lauren smiled, thinking of Illidan. She proceeded to tell everyone how she snuck out and stowed herself away to get to Argus, and how Illidan was mad when he found out she had disobeyed him. She talked for ages about her adventures but found it hard to talk about the more recent events.  
“A demon took me as a prisoner. It tortured me, wanting to know things about everyone on board, that’s where this came from,” Lauren’s hands traced over the scar on her neck, “it figured physical torture wasn’t enough. It brought in a monster, a beast. It... touched me.”  
Tyrande quickly embraced Lauren, putting her arms around her comfortingly.   
“It, raped me.”  
Leila was shocked. Malfurion didn’t know what to say. Tyrande just squeezed Lauren harder. Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat.  
“I was rescued by one of the Illidari, Illidan told me he had been searching for me for days with no sleep.”  
She stopped to breathe.  
“Then there was that Naaru. It hurt Illidan, it tried to force him to be something he was not! Then there was Turalyon.”  
“You can’t mean Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner?” Tyrande said.  
“The very same. Alleria is kind and sweet. Turalyon said I was disgusting for being in a relationship with Illidan, calling him a common demon. He went on to say I was soiled because of what happened to me. I leapt on him, pushing him down the stairs. He then told me that Illidan would just end up hurting me as that beast did. I held a dagger to his throat, I was ready to kill him without hesitation, but he kicked my chest, and I already had cracked ribs that were healing from the torture. Turalyon lifted his sword to strike me, but Khadgar saved me with his magic. Then he brought me here, and now here I am.”  
“Lauren, you’ve been through so much. That’s why Malfurion and I are here. The Broken Isles are still a dangerous place, we want you to stay with us in Darnassus until Illidan comes back.”  
Lauren looked hesitant. She considered Lorlathil her home and didn’t want to leave. But Lauren felt as if she would be a burden on Leila, so she decided to accept Tyrande’s offer.   
————————  
Lauren fell in love with Darnassus. She rode atop a tiger, holding onto Tyrande’s waist, her eyes trying to take everything in, Zephyr flew around in excitement. She went through the leafy city, and Tyrande brought Lauren to her home. Malfurion was waiting there for them.  
“Lauren, I’d like to welcome you to our home.” Malfurion smiled.  
Tyrande and Lauren slipped off the tigers back, and she followed them.   
————————  
Lauren spent most of her time outside with Zephyr, finding glades, small villages, and lots of different animals. She often took naps with Zephyr below the large trees.   
Tyrande and Malfurion treated her like their own. They spoiled her a lot, and whenever Malfurion had to go somewhere, he always brought something back for Lauren, it was usually delicious candy, a plush, or something gryphon related if he had to visit Stormwind. Tyrande always cooked the most amazing meals, Lauren was always happy to sit at the table with them and eat. It was a regular family dynamic, and she enjoyed it. Even if it wasn’t permanent, she liked the normality of it all.  
One day, while Malfurion was away, Tyrande came up from the basement holding a collection of dusty canvases and books. She called for Lauren, and she sat down at the table.  
“I wanted to show you these. I remembered they were in storage, and I thought you would like to see them.”  
Tyrande dusted them off and smiled at them. Lauren leaned over to find old paintings. They were portraits of young night elves. One of them looked incredibly grumpy.  
“Who are they?” Lauren asked.  
Tyrande laughed softly.  
“Illidan and Malfurion, when they were only young men.”  
“That’s Illidan?! It looks nothing like him!”  
“My child, Illidan wasn’t born looking the way he is now. He was born a regular night elf, although he had the potential to become an amazing druid.”  
“How come he didn’t become a Druid like Malfurion?”  
“Illidan was impatient. Cenarius took Malfurion as his pupil, and Illidan pursued the arcane instead.”  
Tyrande spent hours showing Lauren old photographs of her, Malfurion and occasionally Illidan. Turns out he didn’t like being in photos.   
“Tyrande?”  
“Yes, my child?”  
“Do you think Illidan is okay up there?”  
“Illidan is fine, there is no need to worry. He is strong and capable. I’ll let you in on a little secret, but you have to promise not to let anyone know, all right?”  
Lauren nodded her head eagerly.  
“I know that the Archmage is able to open portals for a short while, and every month supplies are brought into the ship via those portals. I could sneak a letter in one of the crates for you. I must go and oversee the supplies for the night elves on board. But Illidan won’t be able to answer you back. It’s a one-way system.”  
“Thank you Tyrande!! When do you have to go?”  
“Tomorrow evening. I’ll get you some scrolls and a quill.”  
————————  
The time had almost come to destroy Sargeras. Supplies were being brought in from Stormwind, and everyone on board was nervous about facing a corrupted Titan. Illidan just wanted this to end. He was fed up with this planet, it was nothing but a wasteland. He would be happy when he could return home, to Lauren. He hoped she was feeling better.  
“Illidan, sir, there was a letter addressed to you in one of the night elf supply crates.”  
A sentinel handed him a small letter with his name scrawled untidily onto it. He knew that Tyrande oversaw the night elf supplies. He thanked the sentinel and opened it.

To my dear Illidan,  
Tyrande said I can sneak a letter to you in one of those crates, so I took her up on it. I’m okay, I’m living with Tyrande and Malfurion, right now in Darnassus, they’re spoiling me and if I’m honest I kind of love it. Me and Zephyr have been exploring, I’m doing well keeping my mind off what happened. I hope you’re okay, I don’t want to see you hurt badly when you come home, okay? Make sure you kill all the bad demons, I hope I’ll see you soon, I miss you a lot.  
Love from Lauren

Illidan smiled, he didn’t expect this at all. There was another piece of paper in the envelope and he took it out. It was a picture Lauren had drawn of Zephyr, surrounded with little stars and hearts. His resolve had strengthened, that letter had given him the push he needed. He folded up the letter and the drawing and put them safely in his pocket.  
————————  
Lauren was snoozing with Zephyr near the Temple of Elune, where Tyrande was. As she had just fallen asleep, the ground shook violently. Lauren instantly jumped up, a little scared, and ran to the Temple of Elune, Tyrande was already outside.  
“What was that? Was it an earthquake?” Lauren asked.  
“No, my child, we don’t get earthquakes in these lands. I must find Malfurion, stay here until I get back.”  
Lauren nodded her head flew back home on Zephyr. Nothing else had happened after the first rumble, so she assumed it was just a one off. She lay outside the house, sun shining down on her and Zephyr.   
————————  
Illidan was almost home. He was worried about Lauren after Sargeras had plummeted his giant sword into Azeroth. It had gone somewhere in Kalimdor, and he hoped it was nowhere near Darnassus. Upon getting closer to Azeroth, the sword was embedded in Silithus, Illidan sighed in relief. After a few hours, they landed near the Exodar, and everyone was so happy to be back on Azeroth.   
“Illidan. It has truly been a pleasure fighting with you. Please give Lauren my regards and let her know she is always welcome among the draenei.” The Prophet bowed respectfully to Illidan.  
“I will Prophet. I wish you and your people all the best in the future. Now I must return to Lauren. My heart aches for her company.”  
Illidan spread his wings and took to the skies. He flew towards Darnassus and slowed as he realised he hadn’t been there in tens of thousands of years. He was suddenly nervous. Was he even allowed entry into Darnassus? Instead of taking the portal, he flew up to the top, it took him much longer. He finally made it up and flew towards his brother’s home. He landed on a tree nearby, still nervous. He didn’t want to be seen or heard, his brother’s house was very close to the city.   
He looked towards the gardens and saw Lauren. She looked so much better, she looked so well. Lauren was resting in a sunbeam, laying back on Zephyr. She looked so peaceful. Her figure had filled out a little, he thought that Tyrande was feeding her well.  
Illidan didn’t care about anyone finding him anymore, he just wanted Lauren in his arms. He swooped down landing in front of her. Lauren opened her eyes sleepily, but then jumped up in excitement.  
“ILLIDAN!”  
He took her in his arms and twirled her around, bringing her close to him.  
“I missed you so much, my little one!”  
“I missed you too! I’m so happy you’re back!”  
“I have so much to tell you, Lauren, the Legion has finally been defeated! Azeroth is finally safe!”  
————————  
Tyrande and Malfurion walked back to their home together and found Illidan and Lauren practically doing somersaults in the air, they both looked so happy. Illidan noticed them and got a little embarrassed. He landed in front of them, Lauren sat on his shoulder, holding onto one of his horns for support.  
“Illidan’s home!” Lauren squeaked happily, unable to contain her excitement.  
————————  
“Illidan, might you know something about that giant sword in Silithus?” Tyrande asked.  
“It is the sword of Sargeras. Before he was sealed away, in a last effort to destroy Azeroth, he threw his sword at the planet.”  
They sat in the living area, Illidan had finished explaining to them what had happened on Argus.  
“I’m glad you’re back, we can finally go back home to Lorlathil now that it’s safe. But I’ll miss it here as well, you guys have treated me so well since I’ve been here.”  
“Lauren, you’re part of the family now. Having you was no problem at all.” Tyrande smiled.  
Lauren sniffed loudly as tears glistened in her eyes.  
“Little one, what’s wrong?”  
“I have a family. I have a loving family who cares about me!”  
“Lauren, you’re such a sweetheart.” Tyrande said.   
————————  
They were finally home. Lauren and Illidan landed in Lorlathil, near his home on the outskirts. They walked in together and Illidan sighed happily. It was finally over. His life was finally free of the Legion. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t know why. He untied his blindfold and let it fall to the floor.  
“Illidan, are you okay?”  
Lauren walked up to Illidan, reaching up to wipe away his tears.  
“My little one. It’s finally over. After thousands upon thousands of years, the Legion has gone. I’ve spent most of my life fighting against it, and it’s finally gone. Lauren, I’m so happy, I can live the rest of my life in peace, with you at my side.”  
“I’m really glad it was you found me on the Broken Shore.”  
“I can’t wait to show you this world Lauren! There are so many things for you to see and do! I shall begin planning immediately, I’ll find some-”   
Lauren put a finger to his lips.  
“If it’s okay with you Illidan, I’d like to stay rooted for a while, here with you. I don’t think I’m ready for any adventures quite yet. I just want to be with you.”  
Illidan smiled softly, realising he was getting too excited.  
“Of course, my little one. Just being with you is enough for me.”  
“I love you Illidan.”  
“I love you too, my little one…”

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the finished piece, I really hoped you enjoyed reading it, and if you didn't, hopefully you found it interesting. This isn't the end of Lauren's adventures, as I have a lot of other spin offs and a sort of continuation of this story as we go into BFA, where I will be retelling the story from my own way, as I decided to let Illidan stay on Azeroth. An update on my own life as well, I now live by myself and have been enjoying feeling safe at all times. I still feel sad sometimes, but writing these little stories make me feel a lot better. Thank you so much for reading my story. Look out for more from me if you enjoyed this!


End file.
